Time After Time
by Westcoastlover08
Summary: Bella lives what looks to be a perfect life. However, things aren't always as they seem. What will happen when Edward and his family moves next door and some old wounds she's been trying to hide have to be re-opened? AH, Regular pairings.
1. Welcome to My Life

**Okay. So this is my FIRST EVER Fan Fic. Let me know what you guys think. It's all human. Regular pairings. **

Ever since I was a child I've always been told that I'm not good enough, not pretty enough, not smart enough, not skinny enough. You name it, I've been told it.

To most people the way I grew up looked like a fairy tale. My dad held a powerful job as CEO at some huge PR company that was centered in Los Angeles and made more in a month than most Americans make in a year. My mom was a perfect society wife; beautiful, with perfect hair and nails, no matter where she was or what she was doing. Her only job was to make sure that I was always dressed in the newest and best clothes. Cotillion and manners classes filled my time that I wasn't with my horse.

I despised that life, aside from my horse that is. He is the only part of this whole thing that makes me happy. PF Time After Time is his registered name but to me he is just 'Travis'. My mom and dad bought him for me from the Scottsdale Arabian auction as a yearling and he is now four. I've spent countless hours with him, training and bonding to get us to where we are today. I've got one more year left as a Junior Exhibitor and we are finally qualified for Youth Nationals. Travis is truly beautiful. A huge 16.1 hand silver dapple with the most beautiful liquid brown eyes. He's been my escape for years.

I had just finished working Travis and was pulling his saddle off when I heard the 'click-clack' of my mom's stiletto heels marching down the cement aisle of the barn towards me. I ducked quickly into the tack room to discard my sweaty saddle pad and then walked out to come face to face with a very pleased looking Renee. Of course that face changed quickly when she took in my sweaty, dirty appearance and muttered something about _"never going to find someone suitable looking like that."_

"Hi Mom, what can I do for you?" I questioned her with sigh as I ran a soft rag over Travis to get some of the sweat off his chest.

"Well Isabella," (I hate when she uses the full name…) "We've got new neighbors moving in. A doctor and his family, and I invited them for dinner tonight so you can meet the children, it's about time you started to spend time with….people…" she said as she looked Travis up and down like a broken Jimmy Choo. If Travis could have rolled his eyes at that, he would have.

"Um, okay…I guess I can swing that, what time do you need me home?" I questioned as I finished buckling a thin sheet onto Travis and led him to his roomy stall.

"I need you to be down stairs, clean, and wearing the outfit I've laid out for you at 7 on the dot." Renee responded as she began to retreat down the aisle mumbling about "_the nasty horse smell she'll never be able to get out"_

"Alright big guy, I gotta go get ready, but I'll be back tomorrow. Love you." I whispered to Travis as he lowered his beautiful head to rest against my chest. I hugged his face and dropped a kiss on his forehead before opening his door to the small run attached to his stall and removing his beautiful leather halter. Once I was outside his stall I hung his halter and secured the latch of his stall door. Walking out of the barn I was almost blinded by the bright mid-July Arizona sun. I climbed into my Ford F. 250 and sat for a while, just to let my mind go blank. My mom and dad wanted me to get a Mercedes or some other ridiculous car but I love my truck. The engine roared to life and I slowly pulled away from the beautiful barn and onto the narrow dirt two track that connects our barn to our house.

After pulling into the spacious 4 car garage that is attached to the house, which, in my mind is far too big for a family of 3, I killed the engine and hopped out of the cab. I landed on my feet with a light '_thud_' and kicked my boots off as I walked through the mud room. As I walked across the polished marble floor of our kitchen on my way to the grand staircase that led to our second and third levels I grabbed an apple off the counter and began to eat it. I climbed the two flights of stairs to my 'floor' of the house. The third floor was rarely used for anyone but me and my 'friends' (a.k.a the girls my mom makes me endure cotillion with). It housed my bedroom, a mini library, art room, and my personal favorite; a music room. The music room was beautiful. Painted all white with white carpet. Centered in the middle of the room was a beautiful black grand piano. Against one of the far walls is an enormous, buttery soft black leather couch. On another wall is a huge shelf filled with every kind of music one can ask for (sans rap and heave metal of course) and an amazing stereo system. As much as I hate the life I've been per-determined to lead I have to admit. I do love my music room and horse which could only be given to me because of how we live.

I wandered into my oversized room and looked around. The walls were filled with pictures of me and my old best friend, Peyton. I don't know why I kept those up; it hurt whenever I looked at them. Peyton had been my only human friend. She was beautiful, funny, nice, and passionate about her horses. I glanced up to one of us. We were both on our horses, standing side by side and grinning like mad. Peyton's green eyes were sparkling as she looked at the camera. That day we had gone grand and reserve in the class we were showing in against each other. Peyton's beautiful bay mare, PF Simply The Best was wearing the blue, yellow, and red ribbon of the grand champion around her neck and Travis had the white, yellow, and red reserve champion around his. Both of us had been thrilled at the wins and couldn't wipe the smiles off our faces.

That was the last season Peyton showed. She had gotten a new boyfriend and began to distance herself from me and her horses. I had never liked James. He was too controlling, into drugs, and mostly, he took Peyton from me.

I shook those painful memories from my head and looked at the next picture. My favorite of all the pictures of Travis and I. It wasn't one of a victory pass or anything amazing, just one of us. Peyton had taken it. I was standing with my forehead against Travis'. My arms wrapped around his muzzle. His eyes were closed as he leaned into my hug. The picture had been altered so it was in black and white rather than color, making it, in my mind, even more artistic and beautiful.

I finally made my way to the bathroom and began to discard my barn clothes into my hamper.

I stepped into my large shower and sighed as the warm water engulfed me. I washed and conditioned my hair before grabbing my loofa and washing my body. I was lucky enough to have a towel warmer right outside my shower so before turning the warm water off I grabbed a towel and brought it into the shower, being sure to protect it from the spray. With a sigh I turned off the warm water and wrapped my oversized towel around myself.

The cold air of my room hit me and made me shiver. I walked over to my bed to see what my mother had left me to wear. A khaki skirt that ended just above my knee and white, sleeveless Ralph Laruen polo were laid out flat on my bed. There was a thick, black headband and black kitten heels with a peep toe as well. I assume that because I'm in a skit, the new family has a son around my age.

Sighing to myself I wandered back into the bathroom and began to blow dry my hair. Once it was completely dry I started my makeup, deciding to let my hair be its naturally wavy self. I kept my makeup simple. Eye shadow, liner, mascara, and clear lip gloss. Finally I put my clothes on and made my way towards the stair case. When I got to the top I could hear voices that didn't belong to my family, the new neighbors must be here. I began my decent slowly because of the heels. While I am very graceful atop a half ton animal, walking on my own two feet is another story. Finally I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the kitchen where I could hear everyone talking.

"Oh Bella. You've finally decided to join us." My dad, Charlie said with a smile. I love my dad; he's nothing like my mom. He doesn't care what I wear or what I look like, only that I am happy.

"Yeah, sorry Dad, it took more time cooling Travis out today than usual. Are these our new neighbors?" I asked as I looked around. I could see two older people. Beautiful but not in their twenties anymore. Next to them was a stunning blonde girl who had her arms wrapped around a huge, but friendly looking brunette boy. To the right of the blonde and brunette was another blonde and brunette couple. This time the girl had the brown hair. Cut short and framing her face she was looking up and a very attractive blonde boy, who was in turn, looking down at her with pure love in his eyes. I couldn't see the last member of the new family because his back was to me, looking at some pictures of my dad, horse, and I.

"Hello Bella," the older man spoke. "I'm Carlisle Cullen; this is my wife, Esme. The big goof next to us is our son, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie who also lives with us. Next to them are our daughter Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, who also lives with us, and finally, my youngest son who is your age, Edward."

I smiled and waved to each family member, my eyes following the names that Carlisle had rattled off. When he got to Edward I was speechless. When Edward looked up my eyes met the most beautiful pair of green orbs I've ever seen. His wild bronze hair was mused into perfect disarray. He smiled at me and I tried to form the muscle movements to smile back, but all I could manage was a blush.

Finally Charlie called us all for dinner. He had made steaks on the grill and was really excited that Carlisle enjoyed football as much as he did. Esme was talking to my mother about something and so that left us kids to talk amongst ourselves.

"Hey Dad, is it okay if we head to the basement? I want to show the Cullen's some of the house."

"Of course Bells, we'll be up here if you need us." He responded, looking up at me and smiling, before returning to his conversation about football and who would win some bowl that season.

"Alright guys, wanna head down stairs and hang out. We've got basically everything down there." I asked all the Cullen children/adoptees.

"Sure that sounds great Bella!" Alice was the first to speak, I had only known her a few hours but I could tell that we could be great friends.

All of us made our way to the basement and decided that a DVD was something we could all do. I let Alice pick the movie and she came back with _Casino Royal. _I'm always up for a James Bond movie so I settled in. Somehow I ended up right next to Edward on the love seat. '_great_' I thought to myself. Edward was the first boy I found myself liking after my relationship with Laurent had ended and I wasn't sure what to think about it.

"So Bella, your father tells me you show horses?" Edwards's voice broke my train of thought.

"Um, yeah. I do… since I was six…" I mumble, and then blush. I can hear Edward chuckle and when I look up I see he is staring at me, making the slight rose color on my cheeks flame bright red. This seems to make Edward laugh harder. "What?" I question him.

"Nothing, it's just, you're so beautiful when you blush. I like it." He said through his laughs.

"Oh. Um… thanks?" I once again stumbled over my words. _'smooth Bella, real smooth…'_

"Would you like to go for a walk? It looks like everyone else is down and out." Edward said with a smile motioning to his sleeping brothers and sisters with a smile.

"Sure, I'd like that…" I said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me from the couch. When he did, he pulled a little too hard, causing me to crash into his strong chest with an 'oof', for a second his arms tightened around me. Holding me to his chest before he moved his hands from my shoulder to my bicep and slowly pushed me back until I was standing right. "Sorry" I said with a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry Bella, it was my fault, but let's head out if we want to go for that walk." He said as he laced my fingers with his and led me up the stairs to the main level.

We wandered down the two track towards the barn where Travis and a few other horses lived. Quietly I opened the barn door and walked down the spacious aisle to Travis' stall, Edward in tow. When we reached his stall, Travis bobbed his head over the stall guard and nudged me with his nose.

"Hello my beautiful boy." I cooed at him before dropping a kiss on his nose. "Travis, this is Edward, he is our new neighbor, Edward, and this is Travis." I said, introducing the two.

"Hello hansom boy, I assume you take good care of our Bella when she is with you?" Edward questioned with a smile as he ran his hand down Travis' forehead. We both giggled when Travis nodded his head and looked at us with amusement in his eyes.

After saying goodnight to Travis we made our way back to my house, our hands bumping between us once and a while as we made our way down the path. The old oak trees that lined the lane created a canopy above us as we walked. Suddenly, Edward stopped short, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop with him.

"Bella… I know this may sound forward to you, but I really like you." He whispered, not looking up at me the whole time. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless. This beautiful boy actually liked me? I stood there, probably looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I was just about to respond when his voice interrupted my thoughts once again. "Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I probably freaked you out… I'm so…"

"EDWARD! Stop!" I interrupted him. He looked up and met my gaze. "Edward. I like you as well. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way and when you told me you did. I didn't know how to respond." I said with a smile.

"Well Bella. It looks like we're on the same page. But we've been gone for an hour so we should probably head back to your house." He said with a smile, looking down at me.

"Sounds good" I told him, grinning so big it hurt my face. I grabbed his hand and interlaced our fingers as we walked back. Once we got to my doorstep he paused, pulled me into him and gave me a gentle yet intimate hug and dropped a kiss on my head.

"Alright my Bella. Let's head inside." He whispered before turning the knob of the door and pushing it open.

"Hi kids, how was the walk?" My dad asked as we made our way into the kitchen, still holding hands. Charlie noticed and his face instantly lit up. As did the faces of Edwards parents. Only Renee seemed upset to see us holding hands. She had always wanted me to date '_that Newton boy'. _Mike Newton was the only son of a very powerful business man my dad worked for, and on more than one occasion he had tried to get me to date him but he was a bit of a playboy and I was definitely not that kind of girl.

"The walk was great Dad. I took Edward to meet Travis then we walked the tractor lane home." I said as Edward removed my hand from his and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into him.

"Well, I'm glad. But it's getting late and you kids start school tomorrow. We've looked over your class list and it's looking like you're in all but one of Edwards's classes and all of Alice and Jaspers" Esme said with a smile.

"Really?! That's awesome!" I said, apparently a little bit too enthusiastically because I got a laugh from all the parents. Well, except Renee. Even Edward chuckled at me exuberance and pulled me closer to him. Finally all the Cullen kids were upstairs and ready to head out. I hugged everyone, saving Edward for last. I made sure that his hug was longer than the rest and he planted a kiss on my cheek before whispering goodnight to me.

Finally the night was over. I collapsed on the bed and let out a happy sigh. I quickly changed into my pajamas and washed my face and brushed my hair before hopping into bed and quickly falling asleep.

My last though before sleep overtook me was how happy I was with the night and how, for the first time since I lost Peyton. I was excited for school in the morning.

**So what do you all think? I'll TRY to update (if I get reviews) again this week but it's finals week and I'm SUPER busy. I'm thinking you'll learn more about Peyton and Laurent in the next few chapters. **


	2. Peyton

**Thanks to those who reviewed and added my story to your alert/favorites list! It really means a lot to me. I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first chapter (Oops!) **

**This chapter and the next won't exactly be happy, more angst and drama. You'll find out what happened to Peyton and Laurent. It's a little bit dark, just as a heads up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/thing except for Peyton and the horses; everything else belongs to the wonderful Stepheine Meyer. **

The muffled beeping of my alarm clock woke me up at 6:15 on the dot. I blindly smacked my hand against me bedside table in a feeble attempt to stop the intruding noise. When I finally had hit the alarm hard enough to quiet it, a small smile spread over my lips. For the first time in almost a year, I was going to be happy at school. I had friends. And, a beautiful boyfriend. I was happy.

Quickly I got out of bed and wandered over to my closet to pull out a uniform for the day. The blue plaid skirt, white oxford, and blue sweater vest were almost bearable today as I set them on my bed for after my shower. As I stepped into the steamy shower cabinet I was instantly wrapped in a warm blanket of water and let out a content sigh. After my shower I wrapped an oversized towel around me and began to put my makeup on. As I had done last night, I kept it simple once again. I dried and curled my hair before wandering out to my room and changing into my uniform.

As I made my way downstairs I began looking back on the night before. I had a potential new best friend in Alice and Rose, two brother figures in Emmett and Jasper, and most importantly, an amazing boyfriend in Edward. I found myself laughing at the thought that I could have such deep feelings for a boy I had known less than twenty-four hours but hey, I really liked the guy.

"Hey Bells, how did you sleep?" my dad asked as I made my way into the kitchen. I didn't see Renee around so I assumed she was still sleeping.

"Great Dad. It was actually the best I've slept in a while." I said with a smile as I kissed the top of his head and made my way to the pantry to grab a pop tart. Charlie just smiled and winked at me before turning his attention back to the business section of the paper. As always he had left the Arts and Leisure out for me. I sat down with my pop tart and coffee and began to scan the paper as well. Finally my dad got up and announced it was time he headed to work and that I should be making my way to school as well. We both cleared our places at the breakfast table and made our way to the garage. I handed Charlie his thermos of coffee before kissing his cheek and making my way to my truck. With a final wave and smile he pulled out of the driveway ahead of me and turned out of the neighborhood.

I followed the familiar route to school with a CD I had burnt softly playing in the background. "The Sun Will Rise" by Brendan James floated softly around my head as I sang along.

Almost as if planned, the song ended at the same time that I pulled into a parking spot. As I got out of my truck I spotted a silver Volvo that I didn't recognize. A huge grin covered my face as soon as I saw the driver and passengers. The Cullen's and Hale's were all standing around the car looking amazing in their uniforms. Especially Edward. His Khaki pants, light blue button down, and navy blazer and tie made him look ever more beautiful than he had last night. I quietly walked up behind him, when Alice saw my I motioned for her to be quiet as I placed my hand over Edwards eyes and stood on my tip-toes to whisper "Guess who?"

I could feel his eyes crinkle into a smile as he turned around and placed his hands on my waist.

"Hello my beautiful Bella" Edward whispered as he dropped his head to place a soft kiss on my lips. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he began to move us toward the school.

"I slept excellent thank you. What about you? Are you still getting used to the new house and everything?" I asked with a smile as I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling our sides flush against one another.

"I slept well. I love the new house so that's always a plus" he responded as we reached the double doors that led into the building. "So, I was thinking…would you…" he began, only to be cut off by a far too exuberant Alice.

"BELLAAAAAA!" She yelled with a smile, running up to Edward and I and pushing him out of the way to take both my hands in hers. "Bella, do you want to spend the night today? My dad said it would be OK because both our parents are going to that charity event tonight. PLEASE BELLA PLEASE?!?!?" She yelled at me so fast I could hardly catch the words. I looked up at Edward who looked slightly amused, but more disappointed that we were interrupted and smiled.

"Sure Alice, I'd love to. Edward and I have to run though and you better get a move on if you don't want to be late for class as well. I'll catch up with you at lunch." I told her while backing away, grasping Edwards hand in mine and pulling him with me.

"Sorry about her, it's been a while since we've had a 'real' friend." Edward said as we took our seats.

"Don't worry about it. I know how she feels. I haven't had real friends since… well, it's been a while." I said, not wanting to bring up Peyton and Laurent, especially Peyton.

"So, I think you're going to be in for a full night. Alice never does things halfway. Especially sleepovers." Edward said with a smirk.

"Great." I mumbled as the teacher walked in to begin the lesson for the day.

Class seemed to drag on and on and the teacher began to sound more and more like the one from those Snoopy cartoons. Finally the bell rang and Edward pulled me up with him and led me toward our lockers. We stopped at his first before making our way to mine. I began to unload books from my first class and grab books for my second and third before slamming the door shut and spinning the lock so it wouldn't re-open. We began our trek to my classroom where he dropped me off, second period was the only one we weren't in together but I had Alice and Jasper so it was OK. With a quick kiss on my jaw line and a 'I'll see you after class' he headed down two door to his classroom. With a sigh I walked into my room and saw Alice and Jasper holding a seat for me. I shot them a grateful grin and plopped down into the hard, wooden chair.

"So Bella, what do you want to do tonight? Movie, makeovers, manicure, pedicure, what else?" Alice asked, once again speaking so fast and excitedly that I had a hard time keeping up.

"Um, yeah, sure. All that sounds fine to me Alice." I told her, having a sudden and unwanted flashback of a sleepover Peyton and I had had less than a year before…

**FLASH BACK**

"_Bella come on! We need to get going so we can start our sleepover!" Peyton said, pulling me by my wrist as she skipped backwards. Her long blonde hair shone in the sunlight and her green eyes looked more alive than they had since she started to date James. _

_I felt bad being happy that she and James had broken up but, I was. It seemed to me that I was finally getting my best friend back and I couldn't be happier. I had missed her, not only at the barn but at school as well. When she was with James, it was like she talked to no one else but him. He had cheated on her, which was why she broke up with him and this sleepover was to wallow. Well, for her to wallow. I on the other hand, was just going to be there for her. Let her know that I loved her and missed her to._

"_So Bella, what do you want to do tonight? Movie, makeovers, manicures, pedicures, what else?" She rattled off, still smiling as we climbed into my truck._

"_Whatever you want to do is completely fine with me Peyton." I told her with a smile as she began to write some sort of list. Probably containing movies we were going to rent or take out she wanted to get from her favorite Chinese restaurant. _

_When we finally reached my house we ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Bursting through my door we quickly ran to my closet and changed out of our uniforms into jeans and t-shirts. Peyton had an entire wardrobe here because she rarely went home. When we were finally changed we ran back to the truck and made our way to the video store. Once there we grabbed snacks before beginning to look for 'wallowing' movies. Finally we decided on '_An Affair to Remember', 'The Notebook', 'Atonement', and 'Pride and Prejudice'. _ At the checkout counter we babbled about what movie we would watch first and how she was going to make me look amazing with a makeover. 'Not that you're not already stunning, Darling' she told me, accenting the 'stunning, Darling' so she sounded British. _

**END FLASHBACK**

I was brought back to reality by a concerned looking Alice and Jasper who were shaking my shoulders.

"Bella? You okay?" Alice asked, worry etched into her usually happy features. "Class is over, you didn't take any notes…" she said, motioning first to the door where kids were filing out then to my blank page of lined paper.

"Oh, um yeah. I'm fine." I told her with a half-hearted smile as I gathered my things and made my way to the door. _'did I really miss the entire class?'_ I thought to myself as I made my way out the door and looked around for Edward. An unconscious smile spread across my face as I saw him making his way towards me, his navy blaze unbuttoned.

"My Bella." He whispered as he reached me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist and pulling me toward him. "How was your class?" he asked after he stamped a kiss on my temple.

"Class was class. I zoned out for most of it I guess. Alice and Jasper had to snap me out of it or I would have kept sitting there all day." I said with a laugh. "What about you, learn anything new or interesting?" I asked as we wandered towards third period.

"Zoned out? Are you okay?" he questioned, immediately becoming concerned as he pulled us to a stop and held me at arm's length, staring into my eyes. His smoldering gaze made me uncomfortable and I began to squirm, looking everywhere but to him.

"Um, yeah…I'm fine. Just tired I guess." I replied halfheartedly.

"Really?" he asked, still not looking completely convinced that I was telling the truth.

"Really." I told him, this time adding a smile that apparently was enough to convince him. "Come on, let's get to class." I said as I began walking again, only to be pulled to a stop when he didn't move with me.

"Bella, you'd tell me if something was wrong? Right?" He asked me, looking down at the ground.

"Of course I would Edward." I replied, hating myself for lying to him already.

"Okay then, let's get to class." He seemed satisfied with my answer as he led me to two open seats and sat down beside me.

Lunch and the rest of the day flew by and before I knew it, I was giving my dad a kiss on the cheek and hugging my mom goodbye as they walked out the door to the charity event.

After they left I began to pack an overnight bag. I threw in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, bra and underwear as well as shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I grabbed my toothbrush off the counter and threw it into my cosmetics bag and I walked down the stairs and locked the house up, arming the alarm system before walking into the garage. I drove slowly to the Cullen's house and when I got there, I was awestruck. Their house was beautiful. All white brick with four pillars and a balcony. As soon as I cut the engine on my truck, Alice was at my said babbling about something I couldn't quite catch. Finally we made our way upstairs and she told me where to put my stuff. She kept babbling as we made our way back down stairs and into the kitchen.

"and so, you can understand why…"

"Alice," I cut her off. "Sorry for cutting you off, but do you know where Edward is by chance?" I asked her sheepishly. A faint blush covering my cheek bones.

"Oh, yeah, he's napping upstairs. You can go up there and wake him up if you want. His room is right across from mine so you shouldn't have trouble finding it." She said as I began to wander back to the stairwell.

After climbing to the third floor of the house I made my way to Edwards room. His door was cracked open so I knocked. When I didn't get a response I nudged the door open a little and walked in. Edwards room was amazing. A huge California king bed was in the middle of the room, pushed up against one wall was a huge, buttery soft looking, black leather sofa. On the opposite wall of the sofa was a huge and expensive looking stereo and on the wall facing the bed was a flat screen plasma TV. None of that however was anywhere near as breathtaking as Edward. He was asleep, I could tell from the steady rise and fall of his chest. His school clothes had been traded in for a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt. His hands were folded behind his head and he laid on top of the covers.

I wandered over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Kicking my shoes off I moved closer to him and laid down, my head on his chest, right above his heart. Between the steady beating of his heart and soft bed I began to feel more and more drowsy. After about two minutes, I was out.

I woke a little while later to someone running their fingertip up and down my arm. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Did you have a good nap?" He whispered to me, still running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Mhmm…" I mumbled, nestling my head deeper into the crook of his neck, not wanting to be awake yet.

I felt him let out a contented sigh and move so both his arms were around me, squeezing me tightly to him.

"Well my Bella, lets head downstairs and get some dinner." He said as he released me and began to rise.

I grumbled, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms and bed but complied anyway. Slowly we made our way to the staircase and then to the kitchen where someone had set up plates with a note saying the Chinese takeout would be there in a few minutes. Edward and I made our way to the living room and sat down on the couches. I sighed and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder before turning my head and placing a light kiss on it. For a while, we just sat there. Not talking or moving. Finally he broke the silence.

"Bella, who are Laurent and Peyton?" he asked me.

I froze _how does he know about them. He's never been to my room and I know I don't talk about them._ I thought, not sure how to respond.

"Umm... Peyton, she was my best friend. And Laurent, Laurent was my boyfriend. How do you know about them?" I asked, suddenly very fascinated by my hands.

"You were talking about them in your sleep. It didn't seem like you were having too good of a dream. You seemed scared. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, now even more worried than he had been at school.

"I don't want to talk about it Edward. Not now. Someday, but not today." I told him, removing myself from his arms and settling down again next to the armrest.

"Bella," Edward said, moving towards me, "why? Why don't you want to talk about it, whatever happened with Peyton and Laurent is obviously something you need to deal with." He said, his voice growing soft, almost as if he was in pain.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and immediately he was next to me. Holding me to his chest and rocking me back and forth. By now, my tears had become sobs. My frame shook as I tried to control the sobs that racked my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. All I could do was grasp the soft fabric of Edwards shits and cry as he gently rocked me while he whispered reassuring words into my ears and planted kisses on my hair.


	3. Compromise

**Okay, so I'm posting 2 chapters at once because I might not be able to do another for a few days. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Just as a warning, this chapter deals with death and rape. It's flashbacks from Bella. I know the tagline is romance/humor but I've gotta explain Bella's background.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just Peyton and the horses.**

_I looked up at him with tear filled eyes and immediately he was next to me. Holding me to his chest and rocking me back and forth. By now, my tears had become sobs. My frame shook as I tried to control the sobs that racked my body. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't even think. All I could do was grasp the soft fabric of Edwards shits and cry as he gently rocked me while he whispered reassuring words into my ears and planted kisses on my hair. _

After five or so minutes I was clam enough to breathe regularly again. And for about fifteen minutes neither Edward nor I moved. He just held me while I clung to him. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Bella, please, you've got to tell me what it going on." He said, sounding both urgent and defeated all at once. I looked up and was met with a pair of heartbroken green eyes. Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out slowly I decided that I would tell him about Peyton tonight. While losing her was harder than my breakup with Laurent I didn't think he needed to know about the…things... Laurent had done to me, not yet anyway.

"How about a compromise?" I questioned. "I'll tell you about…Peyton tonight. Laurent can wait for later." I told him. Hoping he would agree to my conditions.

"Okay, a compromise. I can do that." He said with a small smile as he nodded his head, encouraging me to say more.

"Well, I guess you've seen my pictures of Peyton in my room and locker at school?" I questioned. His nod indicated that he had so I continued. "Well, Peyton is…was, my best friend. Since we were tiny we had always been friends. We both rode and showed horses together as lead-liners and then just grew up together. She was beautiful, Peyton. Green eyes, like yours, only hers were lighter, almost celery color. Long blonde hair too, and one of the kindest people you'd ever meet." I paused to take a breath before I continued, this time a little shaky.

"Well, a few years back she started to date a boy named James." I spat out his name, "I didn't like him from day one, but Peyton was as happy as I'd ever seen her so I just sat back and watched. It was the worst decision I've ever made. James was really into drugs and stuff, Peyton never had been, then all of a sudden she was skipping lessons and shows to smoke and party. I was shocked. Her eyes became lifeless and her personality altered greatly. I told her that I was shocked to see the change and she got really defensive, telling me that I wouldn't understand. I kept calm and tried to keep talking to her but she just kept yelling." Now it was getting hard for me to talk but I drew in a deep breath and continued.

"After that fight she called James, from what I understand, and he came and got her. Both of them went back to his place and started drinking and smoking God knows what. At three that morning, I got a phone call. It was Peyton and she was in tears. James had raped her and she needed a ride home. As soon as I heard her sobbing I was in my truck and on my way to James' apartment. He lived in a bad part of town, nothing like you'd see around here. I saw Peyton on the curb and my heart broke. She looked so damaged, almost as if nothing could fix her. As soon as I pulled up she got into my truck and broke down. All I could do was hold her while she sobbed and tell her that I forgave her every time she said she was sorry. Finally she had calmed down enough for me to drive home. Her parents both worked a lot and were never really home so I brought her to my house. For a week all she did was eat and sleep. She didn't talk or even get out of bed. About six days after her rape she came down stairs. She looked better but still nowhere close to what my Peyton looked like. She said that she wanted to go for a ride and asked if I would go with her. I, of course agreed and we made our way to the barn. Once we were on the trails she started to talk. She told me that she had thought about killing herself that night. That if I hadn't picked up that phone that night, that she would be have done it. I didn't know what to say. How could my beautiful, funny, caring Peyton want to end her life?" At this point silent tears were making their way down my cheeks and Edward looked as if he could cry as well. I kept pressing on, giving him part of the explanation I owed him.

"Anyway, she began to get better. Her eyes would light up once and a while, she would smile and laugh again. I felt like I was getting my friend back. Then, James showed up again…" I felt Edward tense up at the name and wondered what he would do when I told him about Laurent. He was already very protective of me and we had been dating for only a week at most. "When I got the phone call, from the hospital because I was Peyton's 'In Case of Emergency' number my world fell apart. I don't remember the drive there, only that by the time I got there, she was gone. An overdose on painkillers washed down with Smirnoff. She was still hooked up to the life support machine and even with all those tubes sticking out of her and the bruises under her eyes from where he had hit her, she was still beautiful. I couldn't believe that she was gone. There was no brain activity at all. It was my job to tell her parents who, of course didn't even bother to come home until the funeral and then leave again. I…I…" I trailed off, huge sobs once again racking my body. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head and whisper something to me, I'm not sure what. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes, unconscious overtook me and I fell into a fit full sleep.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up again I was in a bed. I could feel two strong arms wrapped around me and could hear the steady beating of a heart under my head. I looked up to see Edwards sleeping figure under mine in his room. I tried to get out of the bed but as soon as I moved, the arms tightened.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, his voice thick with sleep. "Where are you trying to go?" He asked, still at a whisper.

"Shhh, Edward," I soothed, "I've gotta go to the bathroom, don't worry, I'll be right back." I promised him as I climbed out of the bed and walked into his en suite bathroom. When I got there I looked in the mirror and was appalled at what I saw. My makeup was smudged and running, my hair was wild and I had huge bags under my eyes. I turned the sink on and washed my face before running a brush through my hair and throwing it into a pony tail. Finally, I made my way back to bed and smiled when I heard Edward snoring softly. I quietly laid down next to him and snuggled into his side, smiling contentedly when I felt his arm snake around me and pull me closer to him.

The next time I woke, it was light out. I reached out, expecting to find Edward but all I managed to hit was a cold spot where his body had been. Sitting up I looked around and saw that, according to the alarm clock, it was just past noon. After stretching and yawning I made my way out of Edwards room and down the stairs. I heard people talking in the living room and made my way that way. When I walked in, Edward looked up and smiled at me before getting out of his chair and coming over to hug me.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered while leading me back to the chair he was in before I came down. I settle into his lap and he places his chin on top of my head. I sigh and lean further into him, tightening my already vice-like grip around his waist and in turn, he tightens his hold around my shoulders. When I looked up from his chest his eyes were trained onto me, full of concern. I gave him a small smile and kissed his chin before talking.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" I asked, wanting the events of last night to be permanently behind me.

"Well, I was on just doing whatever you wanted." He told me, looking down and giving me his favorite crooked smile. I smiled back and yawned.

"How about movies for today? Just the two of us?" I asked, hopefully. I didn't want to get into anything with Laurent or Peyton again, I had opened that fresh wound again last night and didn't feel like revisiting the feeling for a while.

"A movie day sounds perfect." Edward replied as he got up to turn on the DVD player and look for movies.

I didn't really pay attention to the movie, 'The Dark Knight' as the scenes flashed across the screen, merely stared ahead and leaned into Edward who, had his arm wrapped protectively around me.

I was asleep again before the movie ended and was roused by Edward who told me it was time for dinner. He made us chicken and rice as well as some sort of salad that had different kinds of fruit in it. We were quiet as we ate, he held my hand on top of the table the entire time. When dinner was over I asked if we could go lay down in his bed and watch another movie. He decided something cute and funny would be best so he grabbed 'She's The Man' before we made our way upstairs. When we got to his room I grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and wife beater from his drawer before heading to the bathroom to shower and change. I allowed the hot stream of water to cascade down on me and work out some of the knots that had formed in my back. Finally I had decided that I had been in the shower long enough. Mostly because of my now prune-like fingers. I wrapped a large, fluffy white towel around me and carefully stepped out of the shower. Quickly I changed my clothes and wandered back into the bedroom. Edward was already in bed, the movie at the title screen, ready for me. I smiled when I saw Edward, with the covers resting at his waist, reading glasses on, book open. I was one of the only people in the world who knew he had reading glasses, he wore contacts to school. No matter how many times I told him I thought the glasses were sexy, he still refused to wear them to school, much to my dismay.

I cleared my throat and Edward looked up and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He told me as he took his glasses off and set his book aside. He opened his arms as a signal for me to join him and when I did he pulled me close and breathed deeply. "I love the way you smell. Like freesias and roses." He said with his eyes closed, a small smile playing on his lips.

I looked up at him and smiled before placing a small kiss on his neck, right at the pulse point. Finally we turned our attention to the movie and dozed off before it was even over.

That night I had a nightmare. Laurent was there, he had me alone. I suddenly recognized the situation; it was the night that he had first started to hit me, and make me do… things.

"_Get up you stupid bitch!" he yelled at me, grabbing me by my hair and making me whimper in pain. I tried to stand but he had already kicked me in the gut and I was having a hard time breathing, much less walking. I finally found my legs and willed myself to walk. Slowly I was able to follow him as he dragged me toward the bed. With a blow to my face I was flat on my back and he was on top of me. I could hear his breathing growing erratic and struggled against him. My struggles only seemed to make his efforts grow. Suddenly his hands were at the waist line of my jeans, tugging at them. I threw in a new effort into ridding myself of him but he was too strong. He got the button of my pants undone as I screamed against his palm._

"_Shut the fuck up!" Laurent roared, smacking me across the face and making me whimper._

'How can this be happening to me?!'_my mind screamed '_This isn't the Laurent I used to date. The one who would carry me over puddles after a rain, kiss my fingertips after I got paper cuts. WHO IS THIS?!"_ I began to cry, shake as I felt him pound into me. I was in so much pain I couldn't even cry. Before too long, it was over. He was saying something about be being a 'bad lay' and buttoning his jeans. I lay there, afraid to move until he was gone. Then, as soon as I heard his car roll down the street, I began to cry. Cry because Laurent had just taken everything from me, because if I told my mom, she would tell me I had it coming, because my dad was never home to tell, and cry because I no longer had Peyton to tell me everything would be okay._

**End Flashback. **

"BELLA!? BELLA?!? ARE YOU OKAY?!" I was rocked into consciousness by a very panicked looking Edward. Instinctively, and mostly because of my dream, I flinched away from him. As soon as I did I could see, almost feel the pain that spread across his face.

"Bella, honey, what happened?" He asked, his voice just above a whisper and cracking with emotion. I could see the concern in his green eyes and suddenly began to cry. "Oh sweetie. What's wrong? Please Bella, tell me what happened." He said, his voice getting urgent as he pulled me into his strong chest.

"I had a nightmare." I whispered simply. "I had a very, very bad nightmare." I told him. Still trying to recover from the shock of it.

"Bella, you've gotta tell me about it. Please. You just kept yelling 'NO LAURENT'" I flinched at the name.

"I…I had a nightmare. About Laurent. My ex-boyfriend. About when he…when he hit me… and when he…r-ra-raped me." I said the word like it was poisonous.

"Oh Bella." I could barely hear Edward, but he sounded like his heart was breaking. "My Bella, why didn't you ever tell me? Does anyone know?" He asked, getting frantic.

"NO!" I yelled, "No one can EVER know. It doesn't matter now anyway, it's too late for the doctors to prove anything." I told him, getting angry.

"Bella, you've gotta tell someone." He started before I cut him off.

"NO EDWARD!" I yelled at him "I'm not telling anyone, and neither are you." I said as I began to move away from him.

"BELLA!" I flinched at the anger in his voice and he immediately brought his voice down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He told me, moving closer to me. "I won't tell anyone, not until you tell me it's OK. I promise." He said, looking me square in the eye.

**Edward POV**

_How could anyone do that to my Bella?! I was irate after I heard her tell me about her nightmare. I noticed she flinched when I raised my voice and immediately brought my voice down. _

"_Edward, please." She sounded almost pitiful. Nothing like the Bella I was used to. She looked so broken, I didn't know what else to do but hold her to me and hope that I was enough to protect her from the world._

**End EPOV**

I don't know how long Edward and I sat there, him holding me. All I knew was that now that it was out in the open, our relationship was going to be altered. I only hoped that he didn't see me as 'dirty' or 'damaged'.

"Bella." Edward whispered, probably trying not to startle me. "Bella, come on. We've gotta get downstairs. You haven't eaten anything in almost a day." He said gently.

Funny, I hadn't even noticed the hunger. I simply nodded but didn't move. Before I knew it, I was in his arms and he was carrying me bridal style towards the kitchen. When we got there he cut up some fruit for me and then started on bacon. I absent mindedly picked at the fruit and then turned to him.

"Edward?" I asked, almost hesitantly. He turned around and looked at me concerned.

"Yes Bella?" He asked

"Edward, please never leave me." I whispered, tears pooling in my eyes.

"Oh Bella," he sighed, coming over to the stool I was sitting on and wrapping his arms around me. "I will always be her, as long as you want me." He whispered, kissing the top of my head as we clung to each other.

**So, what do you guys think? After Friday I'll be done with school for a month so I'll be able to update at least 3 times a week, PLEAAAAASE REVIEW!! **


	4. Laurent

**I don't own anything except Peyton and the Horses. And Tegan. **

The months of school before summer flew by. Edward and I had danced around each other the first few weeks after I told him about Laurent and Peyton. He was very careful to not make any sudden movements or raise his voice too high. I appreciated that but I felt like we had taken steps back, rather than forward. Before we knew it, it was summer. We both had applied to all the same colleges, our school made all the juniors apply to at least one, Edward and I had applied to twelve so we could be sure that we would have at least one we both got into.

One afternoon, about a week into summer Alice approached us as Edward and I lounged on the backyard hammock, his fingers playing with my hair.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Bella, is it OK if I steal you for a while?" She asked with an apologetic smile toward Edward.

"Um, yeah sure?" I responded, somewhat confused as to why she couldn't speak to me in front of Edward. "I'll be right back." I promised him with a kiss on his temple.

"Okay beautiful, I'll be here." He promised me with a smile.

Alice and I wandered away until we were in the front yard sitting on the porch swing, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Alright Alice, what do you want to talk about?" I questioned her as we rocked.

"Well Bella, I'm actually asking you this for Edward, you know him, too chicken to ask intense stuff like this. Anyway, he's got some huge date set up and wanted me to make sure you were going to go. It means a shopping trip because he's taking you to a very nice restaurant and then somewhere else; he won't tell me but from what I'm guessing, it's going to be a great date." Alice replied as she stopped the swing to look me in the eye. "Bella, please say yes, this means so much to him." She begged.

"Alice, of course I'll go. You know that I lo-really like Edward. He means a lot to me and I would love to spend time alone with him, not that I don't love spending time with you." I said with a smile.

"PERFECT!" Alice squealed as she wrapped me in a hug. "Oh my God! We've gotta get shopping! You'll need shoes, and a dress, and jewelry, and a bag." Alice rambled as she led me toward her car.

The next few hours will filled with shopping, buying, spending, and finally lunch. My dress was very pretty. Strapless, black, and ending just above my knees. (Picture in profile). My necklace was from Tiffany and Co. I begged Alice not to buy it but she said it was necessary. It was a simple pendant, silver with a 'B' written in elegant script that reminded me of Edwards handwriting. My shoes were the next thing we bought, a but extravagant for my taste but Alice said that they were necessary. They were 4 inch, black, peep-toes from Ralph Lauren. I figured that as long as they were black I couldn't complain TOO much. (Picture in prolife). My bracelet came next, also from Tiffany. It was their classic link bracelet with the Tiffany heart inscribed with '_If lost, please return to Tiffany & Co. New York' _ on it. The necklace was followed by earrings, also for Tiffany. They were stunning. The 'Tiffany Aria' is what the sales lady called it, as if I was supposed to mean something to me. Finally, my wallet, a black coach clutch that Alice insisted on getting for me.

Finally, hours later I was finally returning to Edward. Before I could even say hello to my beautiful boyfriend I was whisked upstairs by Alice and Rose. After shoving me into the shower and telling me that I had EXACTLY twenty minutes. I showered quickly and then dried my hair as instructed, letting it fall in soft waves. Alice and Rose set to work on my makeup, telling me that it was going to be simple. It was, which surprised me. Black eyeshadow that was only a light coat, mascara, eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Finally, I was told that I could head down to meet Edward for our date.

I descended the stairs slowly, the heels making it hard for me to walk on a flat surface, the stairs were a different story. I clung to the banister and I made my way down. Finally, I made it to the main level. I could hear Edward and the others laughing in the kitchen as I made my way there.

"Edward?" I questioned as I walked into the kitchen. I felt a blush creep up my neck and cheeks as everyone turned to look at me.

"Bella. Wow… you look…wow. You're stunning." Edward said as he stumbled over words, making me blush redder. "Are you ready to go? We've got a busy night." He said as he dragged me to the car.

"So Romeo, where are you taking me tonight?" I said with a smile as I interlaced our fingers.

"Well, the first place we'll go is to see Travis. You've been so busy that you've hardly seen him at all." Edward said with a smile as we pulled up to the beautiful brick barn. I felt a little weird walking through the barn in my dress and high heels.

"TRAVIS!" I practically yelled as I ran as fast as I could up to his stall. His head immediately bobbed over the stall and his ears perked. An excited winny escaped him and I hugged his grey head. "How have you been beautiful boy? I'm SO sorry I haven't been here more. Schools over now so I'll be out here as much as I can." I murmured to him and I stoked his neck. Travis didn't seem to be holding a grudge and before I knew it Edward was telling me that it was time to go.

"We'll come back tomorrow Bella." He whispered a promise as he led me to the car. "So, I hope you're hungry for Italian, that's dinner." Edward said as we drove away from the barn.

"I love Italian, you know that." I said with a smile, which he returned. We drove in a comfortable silence to Seattle, Iron and Wine playing softly in the background. Edward was absent-mindedly rubbing the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb. Finally, we arrived.

The restaurant was beautiful, an all white building with ivy crawling up the sides. Huge windows and French doors went all the way around the structure. Edward helped me up the stairs and into the lobby, guiding me by placing his hand on the small of my back. "You look beautiful" he whispered as the waitress sat us.

"What can I get you to drink?" she asked Edward, who, was not looking at her but had his eyes trained intently on me. I, on the other hand, took notice of her taking notice of my boyfriend.

"I'll just have a water." Edward said simply, not bothering to look up at her.

"And I'll have the same." I said with a smile as I felt Edward brush loose strands of hair from my face.

"So…Bella…." Edward mumbled. Odd for him. I gave him an encouraging smile and lightly squeezed his hand. "Bella…I…" he was cut off by our waitress who had returned with our drinks and to ask us what we wanted to eat. Edward looked a little disappointed as we placed our orders. I asked for veal that was going to be served with a wine sauce of some kind and Edward got lamb. The waitress quickly jotted down our orders before taking off, with a smile directed toward Edward.

"What were you saying?" I asked once the waitress was gone.

"Oh um… Well… I…" He stuttered, trying to form a sentence.

"Edward. Whatever it is, you can just say it." I said as I smiled at him.

"Okay," He began, pausing to take a sip of his water before taking both my hands in his and looking at me. "Bella." He started again. "BellaIthinkiloveyou." He said, all in one breath, but all I got from it was _'Bella, you'_, which didn't help much.

"What? Edward I couldn't understand that…" I was confused as to how my usually fluent boyfriend was now having trouble with seemingly simple sentences.

"Bella, I love you." Edward said, looking me straight in the eye. Suddenly, everything was still. A million thoughts ran through my head. What do I say back? Do I _love_ Edward? I felt very strongly for him, yes. I loved to spend time with him, yes. He was my favorite person, yes. Did all that add up to love? Suddenly he looked panicked. "Shit…Bella, I'm sorry….I….God damn it. Bella, I'm so sorry, I…." I suddenly snapped out of my trance and cut him off with a searing kiss. Finally, when it became hard to breath I pulled away.

"Edward. I love you too." I whispered back as I rested my forehead against his. Our moment was ruined when the waitress came back with our food and refills of water. The rest of dinner was spent just laughing and talking and holding hands on top of the table. When we asked for the check it was close to eleven at night and as soon as we paid we headed out. Finally, after what seemed like hours, we were at his house. I rarely went home anymore. Only when my dad was there which wasn't often. His company was opening a new office out east so he was there a lot, overseeing things. Renee was constantly at spas, parties, or shopping when Dad was gone so I stayed with the Cullens, Edward didn't like me staying alone in my house. When we opened the front door it was dark in the house so I slipped off my shoes and we made our was quietly upstairs. I washed my face and brushed my teeth in the bathroom while Edward changed in his…our (as he called it) bedroom and when we were both done, we switched places. I crawled into the huge bed just as Edward was exiting the bathroom. He gave me my favorite crooked smile before joining me on the bed. Once he was covered he opened his arms for me and I snuggled into them, sighing contentedly. His kissed the top of my head before flicking off the light and whispering "Goodnight, Love." I smiled to myself before planting a kiss on his chest and responding with a simple

"I love you." We both settled in for the night. Sleep found me quickly that night , I was safe and warm in Edwards arms, but most importantly, I was loved.

A soft light woke me up the next morning. I smiled to myself as I remembered the night before. I stretched out and sighed before opening my eyes and rolling over on my side. I noticed Edward wasn't in bed and got up to look for him. His double French doors that led to his balcony were open so I wandered towards him. I smiled as I walked out to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed a feather light kiss on his left shoulder.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered, talking my hand and pulling me around and then into his lap. "How did you sleep?" he asked and I snuggled into his strong chest.

"Good, I slept really good." I said, looking up at him. "Thank you, for last night. It really means a lot to me." I told him, planting a kiss on his jaw line.

"I meant it Bella, every word. Honestly. These past few months, four months, have meant so much to me." He told me, looking me square in the eye. He leaned down to kiss me when my phone went off in his bedroom the ring tone, 'I'm a Bitch' by Alanis Morissette alerting me that my mother was calling. I groaned as I leaned into Edward before pushing myself off his chest and wandering into the room to get my phone. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello Mother. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"_Bella? I want you to come home, you've got a visitor." _My mothers voice sounded excited meaning my 'visitor' was most likely a boy.

"Okay Mom, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I promised as Edward shot me a questioning look, I shrugged in response. Finally, my mom hung up. "So my mom wants me home. PLEASE don't leave me alone with her and my 'visitor'!" I begged. Edward laughed as he picked me up and led me towards the bedroom. We changed quickly and were on our way to my house in now time, hand in hand as we walked.

"So any idea who this mystery visitor is?" Edward asked, bringing my hand up to plant a kiss on the back of it.

"Not a clue," I told him honestly "Because Renee sounded so happy I assume it's a boy, but I really have no clue." I felt Edward tense up when I mentioned that it could be a boy and pulled us to a stop. "Edward, you know you've got nothing to worry about, that I love you, and only you, right?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes. At first he looked away, not meeting my gaze.

"I know Bella, it's just that, I've been hurt in the past and I don't want to feel that way again, I can't feel that way again." He said, his voice breaking. My heart broke for him, I didn't know how to respond. I'd never heard of him having his heart broken before. My look must have asked the question I was trying for formulate.

"Her name was Tegan. It was back when we lived in New York. We dated for close to a year and I thought I loved her." We were walking again. "Anyway, Tegan had been cheating on me for almost four months when I caught her with _him_. Holden was his name, I don't even know if I got his last name, and if I did I don't remember it. I was going to pick her up for a date and I got to her house early, I wanted to surprise her." He continued, looking off into the distance, almost as if he didn't notice I was there. "Anyway, I walked into her house, like I had done countless times before and made my way up to her room. Her door was cracked so I looked in and saw them, together." I don't know what came over me, I just snapped. I began to yell and Tegan tried to get me calmed down but I wasn't listening. She sent me a letter later, telling me that she was sorry but hadn't been faithful to me in four months and that she hoped we could be friends one day. It broke me, I began to drink, a lot, and I often used sleeping pills or something to help me fall asleep. That's why we moved here, my parents didn't want me in that 'environment 'anymore. So, we ended up here. It was the best thing to ever happen to me." We had finally arrived at my house and I was dimly aware of an unfamiliar car in our driveway. I was floored by his story, we were standing on my porch now, facing each other, our hands interlaced. "Bella, I need you to promise me that you'll never do that to me. I can't feel that way again." Edward whispered fiercely, his emerald eyes blazing.

"Edward, if nothing else, I can promise I will never do anything like that to you. I love you." I whispered back as I pulled him into me and hugged him around his waist. We stayed like that for a little bit before he finally pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Bella, are you ready to go in now?" He asked me, a small smile on his lips.

"I suppose it's now or never." I said as I unlocked and opened the door. "Mom?" I questioned as I led Edward toward the kitchen where I heard voices, one of them my mothers, the other, a male voice that was vaguely familiar. "I told you it was a boy." I joked to Edward as I gave him a roll of my eyes. We rounded the corner of the hallway and walked into the kitchen. My mother was facing me and the boy had his back to me.

"Oh, Bella, you're here! Good… what's Edward doing here?" she asked, looking slightly perturbed. The back of the mystery boy still facing us, although he looked tense now.

"Well, Mom, you know that Edward and I are dating, and I asked him to come with me." I told her, explaining it as if she was a five-year-old. She didn't seem to like the fact that I told her I was dating Edward. _Oh well,_ I thought. Her voice brought me back to reality.

"Well, Bella. Say hello to our guest, you remember Laurent, correct?" She said with a smirk.

I felt Edward tense and tighten his hold on me and Laurent turned around to give me a smile, well, kind of, it was more of a smirk.

"Hello Bella." He said as he turned around. The next thing I knew, Edward was no longer at my side and Laurent was on the floor, blood coming from his nose.

**Sorry its taking so long for me to update, I've been running errands for my mom now that I'm home from school. Fail.**


	5. Need

**As always, I own nothing. Sad. **

"_Hello Bella." He said as he turned around. The next thing I knew, Edward was no longer at my side and Laurent was on the floor, blood coming from his nose. _

"EDWARD!" I yelled as he launched himself toward Laurent. I wasn't worried for Laurent's safety, but for the safety of Edward. Laurent was violent and wouldn't back down from an attack easily, or at all, until he or his opponent was down.

By now, Laurent was underneath a seething Edward, who, was still throwing punches and yelling at him

"You fucking piece of shit!" I could vaguely hear Edward scream, pain obvious in his voice. "How could you do that to her!? How could you even THINK it would be okay to come back here?!" Edward was starting to scare me, I had never been afraid of him, or anyone since Laurent, and now, here I was, afraid of the man I loved. Again.

"BOYS! EDWARD! STOP!" Renee yelled as she flitted around the two, worried more about her floor than my boyfriend or Laurent. Edward was beyond reaching now and I was starting to get scared, I didn't want to think that Edward, my Edward, was capable of hurting someone like this. Suddenly I was hit with a flashback of when I was still with an abusive Laurent.

**Flashback**

"_Laurent?" I called as I walked through the now empty halls of school. I was supposed to meet him right after my last class of the day but my teacher had held me back and now I was hurrying to find my boyfriend, Laurent. He was NOT going to be happy that I was late. _

'_Shit.' I swore under my breath as I glanced at a clock, 3:00, my last class had ended at 2:40. I picked up the pace and finally reached my locker where a very pissed looking Laurent was leaning. His eyes narrowed and his lips set in a thin line as I timidly approached. _

"_Sorry Laurent," I whispered, not meeting his gaze, "my teacher held me after, she needed to talk to me about-" I was cut off with a fist to the cheek._

"_You, will NEVER make me wait this long again." He said in a fierce whisper. "Get your ass to my car, I've got things to do." He began to walk away, leaving me to scramble after him. Finally we made it to the car and I clambered in, trying to get the door closed and my seatbelt on at the same time as he tore out of the parking lot. _

"_You're going to tell Charlie that you ran into a door." He said, talking about the inevitable bruise that was already starting to form on my cheek. _

"_Okay," I whispered, trying to keep tears from falling as I began to climb out, "I-I'll see you tomorrow." I said, as he grabbed my wrist, too tight. He pulled me toward him roughly and sealed his mouth to mine. The next thing I knew I was being pushed out of the car and landed on my back, then, it was all black._

**End Flashback**

"BELLA?!" I could vaguely hear my mothers voice echoing in the back ground.

"Bella, love, please wake up." A softer voice pleaded with me, I opened my eyes to see my mother and Edward hovering over me, Laurent was out of sight. "Oh Bella, thank God." Edward said as he moved to hug me, instinctively I tensed up at his touch, still afraid of him. I'd never seen him lose control like that and it scared me. It showed me he was capable of the exact same things as Laurent. He could hit me, yell at me, overpower me. As soon as I tensed Edward instantly let me go, as if he'd been shocked and backed away. Renee was gone too, I assume she left as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Bella…" Edward whispered, his voice broken. "I am so sorry." His voice was low, his palms facing me as if I were a police officer and he were a fugitive surrendering. I was still wary of him and I didn't make a move toward him, I scooted back, still on my butt, until my back was pressed against the island counter in the middle of our kitchen. The move made Edward's face fall. He looked like I'd hit him in the gut. Pain tore across his features and I tried to tell myself to go to him but I couldn't make myself move. I was stuck there, frozen in fear because of my flash back. I just couldn't get my body to move, all I could do was cower and shake under the countertop of the island counter.

**Edward POV**

_Shit!_ I thought to myself as I watched Bella shake under the counter top, I was in more emotional pain than I ever thought possible. When she moved away from me, an unimaginable pain tore through my chest. I could hardly keep myself from crying. I had never seen anyone look so broken, so afraid.

"Bella?" I asked again, taking a slow step forward and freezing when I saw her flinch. "Bella, please. I'm so sorry I scared you. Bella, please, talk to me." I croaked. She peered up at me from under the counter but made no effort to move. I slowly sank to the floor so I could be level with her. Suddenly, before I could even process what was happening, Bella launched herself at me, clinging to my neck and sobbing. It took me a few seconds to react but finally my mind caught up and I wrapped her in a fierce hug, holding her to me and whispering into her hair.

**End EPOV**

I was sobbing uncontrollably, clinging desperately to Edward as he held me to him. Yes, I was still wary of him, but I needed to be close to him because he made me feel safe. He was whispering to me but I couldn't tell exactly what he was saying. I was numb to everything when my sobs finally calmed and eventually tapered off completely. I was just vaguely aware of the front door opening and closing when I heard my dad yell through the house for me, then, he was in the kitchen.

"Bella?" He asked, almost as if he was miffed as to why I was clinging to Edward on the floor. "What happened to her?!" Charlie roared, making me flinch into Edward more and nearly bringing me into hysterics again.

"Charlie, Mr. Swan…." Edward started, not sure where to begin. "Laurent came back, I think that Renee asked him…. I attacked him, I'm sorry, but it really freaked Bella out, when I went after Laurent." Edward said, giving him the _Readers Digest_ version of the events of the day. I could hear Charlie swear under his breath. Charlie knew that Laurent had hit me, but not about the rape. I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it, it would break him.

"Edward, I think you should go home, I'll have her call you… later…" Charlie said as he tried to pry me away from Edward. Suddenly, I snapped. I struggled against Charlie, clinging to Edward. I couldn't be away from him, not now.

"NO!" I yelled to Charlie, "No! He can't leave, I need him here!" I was crying again, as I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, for some reason I began to struggle against him too, finally, I grew tired of it and collapsed into his chest, sobbing and allowing him to support my whole weight.

"Bells…" I heard my dad choke out. Edward was rocking me slowly as I leaned into his chest.

"Charlie, is it OK if I stay here?" I could hear Edward whisper as he moved me into his arms so he was holding me bridal style. I let my head lull against his shoulder and finally, allowed sleep to overtake me.

A few hours later I woke up in my bed. I could feel strong arms wrapped lightly around me, almost trying not to hold me too tightly, as if I were made out of glass. I turned so I was facing Edward who was watching me intently.

"Bella…" he asked hesitantly, "how are you. Shit, that was a stupid question… please, Bella, talk to me." He begged as I searched for words. I was completely unable to form words so I simply leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his jaw line. After five or so minuets I finally spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you for staying, for being there for me. I'm sorry I lost it." I spoke the words quickly and quietly.

"Bella, I am so sorry I scared you. I just, when I saw him, when you said his name…" Edward trailed off, not able to form coherent thoughts about his feelings about what took place the night before.

"Shhh…" I soothed him, "It's okay, I'll be okay." I whispered to him, tightening my arms around his waist. I felt him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly and he rubbed my arm.

"Charlie had to leave again. I'm not sure where Renee is and… Laurent, Laurent is at the hospital. Then jail. I'm sorry Bells, I had to tell Charlie everything… that's why he left, he's getting an attorney , I'm sorry." He apologized again.

"Edward…" I trailed off, he wasn't supposed to tell Charlie, I was. The information would kill him. He shouldn't have found out at all. I couldn't bring myself to be angry, not at Edward. I was furious with myself though. I should have told Charlie. I should have gone to the police, gotten help.

"There's one more thing Bella…" he paused, looking at me hesitantly. "Charlie wants you to talk to someone, get help…" This bit of information set me off. Why do we need to pay someone to tell me what I already know? I'm broken, I've got trust issues, I knew that, so did Edward, my dad, and the rest of the Cullens. Renee liked to pretend I was perfect. That I was the perfect debutante and daughter she had always hoped for. Which reminded me, I needed to go to the country club the next day for cotillion. But that could wait, now, I had to deal with the fact that I would be seeing a shrink. Great. That'd make Renee REAL happy.

"No Edward, no. I'm not going, you can't make me, Charlie can't make me." I said, my voice rising as I pulled away from him and got out of my bed. I paced back and forth, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that not only Charlie, but Edward, MY Edward. The same boy who I was I love with, was telling me that I needed to get help. In the back, sane part of my mind, I knew he was correct, but I wasn't allowing that part of my mind to take over. The emotional part of me was in overdrive, not accepting the pleas that Edward was sending my way. I had blocked them out.

"Bella, you need to listen to me." Edward stated, leaving no room for discussion. He had walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders to turn me so I was facing him. "You need this, WE need this. Hell, I need this. I need you to get better. I know it's selfish but I don't care…I…I just…I don't want you to hurt anymore…" His voice trailed off, thick with emotion. A single tear escaped his eye and I slowly lifted my hand and wiped it away with the pad of my thumb.

"Okay," I whispered. "Okay, I'll go, I'll go for you. But you've got to come with me, I can't do it alone." I continued, leaning into him, large tears rolling down my cheeks. I don't know how long we stood there, just holding onto one another. I knew that Edward love me and truthfully wanted what was best for me. And, because I loved him, I was going to go. I was going to get better for him. I sighed into his chest before planting a kiss on his t-shirt clad chest, right above his heart. He leaned down and captured my mouth in a kiss. It was different than others we'd shared. It was full of need, want, and lust. His hands were everywhere. Running up my sides, down my arms, in my hair. Then his lips were at my neck, my jaw line, and along my collar bones. My mind went blank from everything else except Edward. I pulled his chin back up to my mouth and then into a searing kiss. He backed us up slowly until my back was pressed firmly against one of my walls and I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him getting hard and I smiled into his kiss. We'd never gotten this close, he'd never allowed it. Saying he didn't want to push me. Now however, he didn't seem to care. We were moving again, Edward taking careful steps backward until we collapsed on the bed, me on top of him. Suddenly, he flipped us so he was hovering over me, looking down at me.

"Bella," he whispered, "we don't have to do this. We can stop." His breathing was heavy and labored as he gazed down at me. I couldn't come up with words so I pulled him down to me and kissed him again. We both pulled away breathless and I let my hands wander toward the buttons on his shirt. I looked him in the eyes as I undid each button before peeling it off his muscular shoulders. He quickly rid me of my top as I began to fumble with his belt buckle. My hands were shaking too much as I felt his strong hand grasp mine and take over what I had just been attempting. Edward was now left in his boxers and he began to unbutton and remove my pants. I lifted my hips slightly so he could get the pants off me, leaving me in nothing but my matching lilac colored bra and underwear.

"So beautiful." He murmured as he leaned in to kiss me again. Quickly he reached back and unclasped my bra. I ran my hands down his chest until I reached his waist line. I tugged his boxers down and gasped at how big he was. I gave a slight chuckle at me reaction before dropping his face to be level with mine. I could feel myself getting wet as Edward quickly discarded my underwear.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" He asked one more time.

"I've never wanted anything more in my entire life" I told him honestly. He leaned in and sealed our lips together again.

"Tell me if I hurt you or if you want to stop." He whispered into my hair. I spread my legs slightly so he could gain access and gasped when I felt him enter me. I dug my fingernails into his shoulder and bit my lip. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked as he froze. I merely nodded in response before lifting my hips slightly to meet his. I heard him groan and smiled to myself about the fact I was able to get that kind of reaction out of him. By now we were moving in perfectly in sync with one another. The pain was now subsiding slightly and was being replaced with a throbbing, but not one of pain, one of pleasure. I gasped as another wave of pleasure washed over me.

"Bella, I'm coming…" Edward panted out. I could only nod in response as I felt a strong force building inside me too. Suddenly I felt him explode inside me at the same time I felt my walls clench around him, trying to hang onto him. He gasped as he felt me come and we both shuddered with pleasure. Then, he collapsed on me, still inside me. I giggled into his chest and placed feather light kisses on his collar bone, smiling to myself. I could feel him pull out of me, probably taking off the condom, before rolling back toward me and kissing my hair.

"How are you, love?" he asked softly.

"Sore." I answered honestly. It was true, I ached. Now that he was gone I could only feel a throbbing pain. Edward lifted the comforter slightly so he could look down at me and gasped.

"Bella, you're bleeding." He whispered. Quickly he was out of the bed and walking toward the en suite bathroom. I could hear the faucet running and he returned soon after he had left. In his right hand was a damp wash cloth. He knelt by the end of the bed and pulled the blanket back. Softly, so he didn't cause more pain, he wiped the blood flecks off the inside of my thighs and planting kisses where blood had been. Once I was all cleaned up he walked back into the bathroom and then was back at my side. He slid into the sheets and pulled me onto his chest humming to me. I couldn't quite place the melody but it was beautiful. Like nothing I'd ever heard before. Soon after, sleep overtook me, my last thoughts were of the amazing night Edward and I had spent together.


	6. Doctor Scott

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, no matter how much I wish I could own Robert Pattinson. **

**Hey Everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. We had family over for the holidays and it's been hectic. Anyway, I'm almost done with Ch. 6 so I'll have it up before the end of the week. **

**On to the story…**

_Soon after, sleep overtook me, my last thoughts were of the amazing night Edward and I had spent together. _

I awoke the next morning to tow strong arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled in as last nights events overtook me. I looked around my room. Past the pictures of Travis and I, past the newer ones of Edward, the rest of the Cullens and Hales and I, and ended on one of Peyton and I. I sighed and tore my eyes away from the picture. Today, I was going to my fist session. Dr. Ansley Scott. She was supposed to be the best in Arizona, the entire South West actually. I groaned as I looked at the clock. It was only 6:20am and I didn't need to leave for my appointment until noon at the earliest. I quietly slid out of Edwards arms so I could shower and put my pillow in my place. He stirred, but didn't wake, merely hugged the pillow tightly and let a smile grace his lips.

I turned on the shower before shedding my clothes. Once the shower cabinet was steamy I stepped in, smiling at the welcoming warm blanket of water. I allowed it to just run over me and work out some of the kinks in my back before shampooing and conditioning my hair. While my conditioner sat I washed my body and face and brushed my teeth. Once I had rinsed the last of the conditioner out of my hair I carefully stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel from the heater. I collected my pajamas and tossed them into the hamper before returning to my room. I smiled down at a still sleeping Edward before changing into jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I didn't bother drying my hair and only applied light makeup before walking over to the bed and kissing Edward on the forehead.

"Edward?" I questioned softly "Wake up, you need to change so we can get breakfast before going to see Doctor Scott." He began to stir and finally opened his eyes. Looking confused at first as to why he was holding a pillow rather than me. I gave him a small smile before leaning in to capture his lips in a lingering kiss.

"Good morning, love." Edward whispered into my kiss. I could feel him smile under my lips, "What are you doing up so early?" He asked me, resting his forehead against mine.

"Well, I've got my first session with Doctor Scott today, its seven thirty now but we don't need to leave until noon. I figured we'd grab breakfast then go see Travis before my session." I responded, playing with one of his hands, moving my index finger around the back of it in random geometric shapes. I heard him sigh, not in a stressed way, more of a content way, before shifting off the bed and placing his feet on the floor. He kissed the top of my head and pulled me into a gentle hug before searching the floor for his clothes. Once he was dressed he held his hand out for me to take. We walked out of my room and down the stairs before exiting my house and getting into his car.

We drove in a comfortable silence as we pulled up to his house. He pulled into his large garage and killed the engine, giving my hand a quick squeeze before opening his door and walking around to my side to help me out of the car. I noticed the rest of his families cars were here and was excited to see Alice again, it had been a while and I was beginning to miss her. Rosalie too. I smiled as I was led into the house and could hear the chatter of Edward's family. Emmet's booming voice and Alice's shrill one rang out. I could hear the soft tones of Esme and Rosalie. Carlisle's gentle voice was a soft undertone, as was Jasper's. Edward squeezed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen.

"BELLA!" Emmet's and Alice's voices yelled at the same time. Emmet ran up and wrapped me in a huge bear hug, making it hard for me to breath.

"Emmet…Can't…" I managed to get out before Edward smacked him in the arm and he released me with a sheepish grin before Alice walked up and wrapped me in a lighter hug. Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle also gave me small hugs and Esme gave me a kiss on the cheek. I was sad that Esme was more motherly toward me than Renee. Edward wrapped an arm around my shoulder and gave his family a look. I knew he had told them about last night. About Laurent and my impending visit to Dr. Scott, but, I didn't care. These people were my family now. Of course I had Charlie and Travis but Charlie was gone often and although I would always talk to Travis, it wasn't the same as human contact.

We all sat around, talking about the month of summer we had left. We made plans to get away for a week, just the kids, if my therapist allowed it. Too soon it was time for Edward and I to leave. We needed to get to my appointment and I didn't want to be late. I kissed Esme, Alice, and Rose on the cheek and gave Emmet, Carlisle, and Jasper hugs before grabbing Edward's outstretched hand and allowing him to pull me into him. He wrapped an arm around me shoulders and I snaked on around his waist before we headed out to the car. I began to get nervous as we drove out of the residential part of town and got closer to Doctor Scott's office. I was vaguely aware of Edward glancing anxiously at me every now and then. I didn't acknowledge him, just kept looking straight ahead. Finally we arrived. I was numb to almost everything as he led me into the office and sat me down while he checked me in.

The waiting room was a sage green color with various pieces of artwork or sculptures around the room. Across from me was a boy about my age. He was staring at me and it was making me nervous. By now Edward had returned and sat next to me on the love seat I was perched on. He took my hand gently in his and kissed the back of it before resting our hands between us, still intertwined. I looked up to see the boy looking at me again. His face vacant of any real expression. I let my mind wander to our vague plans for a weekend get-away and was interrupted by the receptionist calling out.

"Aro, you're up." Her voice rang out warmly as she walked toward the boy. He smiled and nodded in my direction before getting up and walking back toward the office area with the receptionist.

"So Kate, how are the kids and husband?" he asked with a smile as they walked behind the thick door, it shut with a silent thud. I turned my attention back to Edward who was looking angrily at the door Aro just walked in.

"Hey?" I said, looking up at him, "what's wrong?" I asked.

" I just, I didn't like the way he looked at you. Like he wanted you. He didn't even acknowledge me. Who does he think he is?" Edward rambled, getting a little angry.

"Edward." I whispered. "Stop. I don't care if he wants me. I don't want him. I love you, and only you okay?" I asked as I brought my right hand up to run through his hair. I brought my hand to a stop and his cheek and he subconsciously leaned into me touch and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I know Bella, it's just… I don't know what I would do without you. You've become such a big part of my life…" He whispered as he looked me in the eye. Our moment was interrupted by Kate calling for me. Edward got up to come with me but Kate stopped him.

"Sorry honey," she said in a motherly tone, "Patients and parents only beyond this point." She gave him a sympathetic smile and pat on the arm before opening the door and holding it for me.

"I'll be out here waiting." Edward promised with a kiss, "I love you." He told me as I walked toward the office.

"Love you too." I smiled at him before following Kate.

I was led down a long hallway with a cushy floor. I wasn't paying much attention as Kate led into a room and motioned for me to sit in an overstuffed couch. I sat down on the couch and looked around the room. It was painted dark blue and had dark hardwood floor and matching desk. Various diplomas and thing hung on the walls and there was a large leather chair facing the leather couch I was sitting on. I brought my knees to my chest and held them close to me. I closed my eyes and imagined I was safe and with Edward again.

I looked up when I heard the door open and came face to face with who I assumed to be Doctor Scott. She was pretty. Older, but still beautiful. Her light brown hair was graying around her temples and was pulled up into a French braid. She was wearing a knee length, navy blue skirt with a white, tucked in blouse. She had laugh lines on her face and crows feet in the corners of her eyes, which were piercing blue. She gave me a warm smile and held her hand out of me to shake.

"Hello, Bella," she said as I reached up to shake her hand, "how are you today?"

"Um, I'm okay." I said, _yeah, perfect, that's why I'm here…_I thought sarcastically.

"I assume you know why you're here." She said as she sat down and pulled a pen from behind her ear and grabbed the note pad next to her.

"Actually, Doc… I don't. I mean, I know that I've had some rough stuff to deal with but I don't know why now, when I am happy with Edward and have friends again, I've gotta go see you." I said, getting a little angry.

"Bella," Doctor Scott said is a firm but gentle tone, "I think you know why you're really here. You need help. You've not had an easy life. I was talking to your father and he told me about Peyton, Laurent, you mom, your relationship with Edward, and friendship with the rest of the Cullens. I am glad you've found something stable with Edward and his family, it's good for you, but , you need more help than Edward or his family can give you." She continued as I look at me hands. I knew why Charlie wanted me here. What I didn't understand is why Edward went along with it. He was all I needed. I knew it was unhealthy but it's how I felt.

"Listen, I know why my dad wants me here. My best friend committed suicide and then, before I got to deal with that, my boy friend raped me. I know, I'm messed up. But I _am_ getting better. Edward is a large part of that. He's helped me more than I would have ever thought possible." I told her, my voice going from a defensive one to nearly a whisper. I knew she wasn't going to like that I depended on Edward so much but she was just going to have to deal with that.

"Bella," she started _here goes…_ " I don't think it's healthy for you to be that dependant on him. What happens if you two break up? What happens when…"

"We won't break up." I told her, venom leaking from my voice. "Edward loves me and I love him. He's not going to hurt me. He loves me." I told her, getting angrier as I said each word.

"Bella." This time there was no understanding in her voice, just…force? "You need to understand that, while Edward may love you, he can't _always _be there for you. What if the two of you go to different school? And don't try to tell me that definitely won't happen. What if something happens to him? I know you don't want to think about that but it could happen. Bella, I don't want you being this dependant on him…"

"My time is up, I would like to leave." I cut her off and started toward the door.

"Bella," her voice stopped me as I pushed the door open, "Just think about what I said, I'll see you next week." I just nodded before walking out and heading back toward the waiting room.

"Hey." Edward greeted me, shooting up out of his chair as soon as I emerged. "How did it go?" He asked as he walked up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close.

"I hated it. She told me… she told me I was _too_ dependent on you. That I needed to not rely on you as much." I said into his chest. He didn't say anything, probably not knowing how to respond, just pulled me tighter into his chest and kissed my hair. After a few minutes he finally pulled away and held me at arms length.

"Come on Love, lets head home." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and let me out of the office and into the bright Arizona sun. He helped me into his car before walking around to his side of the car and climbing in.

"Bella," He started, taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I want you to know that as long as you want me here, with you, I won't leave." I felt tears well in my eyes as he said those words to me. He then lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles before setting our linked hands on the center council of the car and continuing to drive toward my house.


	7. The Secret Room

**Hello everyone, thanks SO much for the favorite story and author adds, it means a lot to me. I am still trying to figure out all this stuff so I can send personal thank you's but it's a work in progress… anyway on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"_Bella," He started, taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I want you to know that as long as you want me here, with you, I won't leave." I felt tears well in my eyes as he said those words to me. He then lifted my hand to his lips and gently kissed my knuckles before setting our linked hands on the center council of the car and continuing to drive toward my house. _

I sighed as I held onto Edwards hand and looked out my window. The warm orange-ish brown dirt and sporadic sage green plants were all familiar as we drove away from the city and toward home. Edward moved his hand so our fingers were intertwined and gave my hand a squeeze as he looked over at me. I gave him a small smile. He sighed, not a happy sigh, a worried one, and dragged his eyes back toward the road. We had finally reached my house, as usual Renee was gone and so was Charlie. I felt Edward unlace our hands and heard his door open and close. I was still sitting buckled into the passenger seat and saw him round the car to come get me out. Edward quickly unbuckled me and reached in the car to scoop me up into his arms.

"Edwards…" I protested weakly as he continued toward the house, me still securely in his arms. Finally, we made it to the house and he set me down carefully before opening the door with the key I had given him. We took my hand and led me inside before shutting and locking the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes next to mine and took my hand again, leading me toward the couch. He plopped down and pulled me with him, setting me on his lap.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked, for the first time since we left Doctor Scott's office I could see worry in his eyes. "I want you to tell me what she said to you… about me. Us… about you and I." he said, stumbling over his words. I took a deep breath and tried to recall the exact conversation. From her telling me it wasn't healthy then onto her telling me that we might _not_ end up at the same school, or that we could break up, or that something might happen to him. I shuddered at the last thought.

"Well… she was telling me that it isn't healthy I rely on you this much. And that we might _not_ got to the same college. Then she said that we could break up, or that something could happen to you. I told her she was wrong. That we were going to go to the same school, that we weren't breaking up and that, nothing would happen to you, you wouldn't leave me." I was embarrassed that I assumed all of this and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I felt Edward let out a shaky breath before he spoke.

"Bella, love. You know we're going to go to the same school, I'll be sure that happens. I will never, never, leave you, for as long as you want me, I'll be by your side. Where else am I going to go? And I can't promise nothing will happen to me. You know that. I will not let you think that I am going to live forever or that nothing bad will ever happen to me." He explained in a soft voice. "Now, enough of all this talk, what do you say we watch a movie, you and I?" He questioned, a smile flashed to his lips as he moved me off his lap to grab 'Friday Night Lights', one of his personal favorite movies. He grabbed a blanked before returning to the couch and laying down, pulling me on top of him. He set the blanket over us and pressed play.

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, just concentrated on Edwards breathing, the rise and fall of his chest slowly lulled me into sleep. I don't know how much later it was that I awoke but it was dark out. I could feel Edwards chest gently rising and falling under my and I smiled to myself. The menu page of the movie was running and the music was playing. I sighed before deciding that we should probably head to my room. The clock on the DVD player stated it was close to mid night as I hit the power off button. I gently rubbed Edwards arm to wake him.

"Edward?" I whispered, not wanting to startle him. "Edward, come on, lets go to my room, there's more space in my bed." Finally I was able to rouse him enough to help him up the stairs. By the time we got to my room he was a little more awake and helped me out of my clothes before stripping down to his boxers. I grabbed an extra pair I had stolen from him and slipped them on before grabbing a t-shirt he had left here and throwing it on as well. Edward was fast asleep by the time I got back to the bed and I snuggled in next to him, smiling to myself when I felt him pull me closer to him and sigh contentedly.

We were rocked out of sleep the next morning by my alarm. I had forgotten I'd set it and momentarily forgot why. Then I realized I had a lesson on Travis at 10. It was only nine now so we took our time getting ready. By nine thirty we were dressed and walking hand in hand down the tractor lane toward the barn. Travis was in his field next to Peyton's old mare. My parents had bought her and I rode her occasionally, right now she was a brood mare and had a baby at her hip. We had named her 'Hey There Delilah' after the song by The Plain White T's, also sticking to the musical theme we had going.

"Hey buddy!" I yelled to Travis who threw his head up and came running at the fence line. About a foot from the gate he hit the brakes and slid to a stop in front of Edward and I. I laughed to myself at his expression. His liquid brown eyes danced with excitement and he let a low wicker out. I clipped the brass hook of his leather lead rope to the brass loop of his halter and led him through the gate. Edward opened the sliding door of the barn for me and closed it behind us. I took Travis into the cross tie and clipped him in before unclipping my lead rope. I wandered into my tack room and grabbed my black pro bad and saddle. Because we were working with the trainer today I grabbed my double bridle and walked to hang it over the arena wall and to set my saddle and pad down by the cross ties. Edward had already grabbed my grooming box which housed all my brushes, leg wraps, and bell boots. Because we kept Travis body clipped year round he tended to stay clean so I just ran a soft brush over his body to get the dust off him before bending down to wrap his legs and velcro-ing (**Sorry if that's not a real word…)** his bell boots into place. After his legs were secure I placed my pro pad on his back followed by the saddle. Next came the martingale and finally his bridle. He dropped his refined head to make it easier for me to get the crown of the bridle behind his ears. Once I had the bridle all buckled I led him out to the arena. My trainer, Jessica, was not here yet so I walked Travis around so he could loosen up.

After five minutes of walking both ways I asked Travis for a trot. He responded quickly and easily. When I rode I didn't think of anything else, not Edward standing on the rail watching me, or my visits with Doctor Scott, or the fact that senior year was starting again in less than a month in a half, just Travis and I working as one.

"BELLA!" Jessica's voice broke my train of thought as I brought Travis back to a walk. "How is this big guy?" She asked, rubbing Travis' face as she smiled up at me.

"He's good, making my life easy." I said with a smile and I looked down at him.

"Alright, lets get started." Jessica said, telling me to head to the rail and work to the left. My lesson when quick and Travis behaved amazingly. We had Youth Nationals at the end of the month, about two weeks and Jessica couldn't be happier. After our lesson Jessica and I made plans for another lesson the following week and she gave me a workout plan for Travis and I to follow. After Travis was cooled out and all my stuff had been put away I put Travis' fly sheet back on him and led him back outside to join Delilah and Tina, I had taken to calling Simply the Best that for the singer of the song. They both looked up when Travis entered the field but resumed what they were doing as soon as Edward and I left.

As we walked Edward slung his arm around my shoulder and planted a kiss on my temple.

"So Alice wants to do a girls night with you and Rose tonight. I told her we didn't have anything planned… I hope that's okay." He said as he played with a strand of my hair.

"Oh, of course. I haven't seen Alice in a long time. What are you planning on doing?" I responded, truly excited to see my best friend who I'd been overly neglectful of.

"Well, Emmet, Jasper, and I were just going to hang out in my room. Watch football, play video games. Alice wants you to spend the night too. Charlie is still gone and so is Renee, I don't want you in that house all alone. It's too big." He replied as we walked into my house. I felt my stomach rumble and giggled. Edward looked down at me and smiled. "Hungry love?" he asked as he led me into the kitchen.

"I'm starving!" I replied dramatically, I truly was. I smiled as we began to gather cold cuts from the fridge as well as bread, veggies, and condiments. He quickly fixed two turkey sandwiches with Colby jack cheese, lettuce, onion, and mayo before grabbing me a can of Diet Coke and himself a glass of water. We made our way toward the living room so we could watch TV and eat at the same time. He pressed the power button and turned to the History Channel, one of my personal favorites. Monster Quest was on but we weren't really paying attention. After we ate Edward pulled me into his arms and turned to TV off.

"Alright miss, let's get you upstairs. You got up early and should take a nap before your night with Alice… And then me." He added as an after though. I laughed to myself. Yes, Edward and I had had sex but only twice. He was never pushy about that which I appreciated. I smiled up at him before letting my head once again rest against his chest as his rocking gate lulled me to sleep.

"I love you…" I managed to slip out before unconscious overtook me.

I woke up around seven that evening. Edward was still asleep so I just laid there with him for a while before placing light kisses on his t-shirt covered chest. I felt him stir and take in a deep breath before his hands moved up and down my back, signaling to me that he was awake.

"Are you ready to head over to my house?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I suppose we shouldn't keep Alice and Rose waiting much longer…" I said, not wanting to move but knowing that I had to. I rolled off Edwards chest and planted my feet on the floor before heading into the bathroom to brush my hair. I washed my face and re-applied my makeup before walking out of the bathroom and joining Edward who was leaning against my doorframe, his bronze hair perfectly tousled.

"Come on Love, Alice just called me and is getting anxious to see you." He said with a smile as he wrapped his large hand around my smaller one and pulled me out of my room and down stairs. I linked my arm through his as we made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked toward the front door toward his car. He opened my door for me before gently closing it behind me and walking to his side and climbing in. As soon as he was in his seat he linked his fingers with mine and started off toward his house.

We drove in a comfortable silence and were soon at his house. I was so much in love with his house. Unlike mine, it was a home. Yes, Charlie did his best to make our house homey but he was gone too much and Renee liked things a certain way so I used Edwards house as a home away from home. His family was like a second family to me and I saw more of them that I did of Charlie and Renee. Edward climbed out of the car before walking to my side to open the door for me. He reached in and grabbed my hand before closing the door behind me and then backing me into the car. He put his hands on my hips and leaned into me, pressing his lips to mine.

"I don't want to share you…" He mumbled into my lips.

"I don't want to share you." I echoed his words with a smile. I leaned into his chest and felt his arms snake around my shoulders before he released me and took my hand, pulling me into the house.

"BELLA!" Alice's shrill voice rang through the foyer as soon as Edward opened the door. She launched herself down the stairs and crashed into me, wrapping me in her arms tightly.

"Hi Alice, good to see you too." I said with a laugh, returning the hug, just not as tight.

"Alice, come on. Let her go, you're gonna hurt her." Edward said, giving Alice a glare before pulling me out of Alice's arms and into his chest. "Sorry, Love. I told you she was over excited to see you." He whispered into my hair with a laugh. "I'll try to keep you from Emmett, the last thing you need is a broken rib from one of his hugs." We continued to go deeper into the house, ending up in the kitchen.

"Okay, Edward. You've gotta go now. Emmett and Jazz are in the basement, Bella needs to come upstairs now with me and Rose." Alice said. I hadn't realized she had followed us.

"Alright Alice. I'll send her right up. Just let me say goodbye." Edward responded before I could get the words out.

"Ugh, fine." Alice said. "Bella. Ten minutes before Rose and I come down here and get you." Alice warned, backing out of the kitchen, my overnight bag clasped tightly in her hands. As soon as she was gone Edward turned to me and pulled me into his chest, placing a kiss on the crown of my head.

"It's going to be hell having you in this house but not being able to fall asleep next to you." Edward sighed, resting his cheek on the top of my head. I nodded into his chest, tightening my vice-like grip around his waist.

"BELLA 3 MINUTES!" Alice and Rose yelled at the same time from up the stairs. I felt Edward sigh and loosen his grip, moving me back and holding me at arms length.

"We can get out of here now, if you don't want to do this. You know they'll be asking all sorts of questions about… us, Emmett and Jasper will probably do the same. If this is going to make you uncomfortable we can leave…" Edward rambled. I could tell he really didn't like the idea of spending the night away from me and frankly, I didn't either. Charlie was gone more and more now that I was getting better and Renee had been AWOL for a while now. Charlie said something about a cruise and then her spending time in Italy or Rome. I stopped caring where she was. Of course I loved my mother but she had never wanted to be a parent, she wasn't cut out for it, too much of a free spirit.

"No, I need to spend time with Alice and Rose and you need to spend time with Em and Jazz." I told him, lifting my hand to run it through his unruly bronze hair. He leaned into my touch and closed his eyes.

"You're right…" He whispered, his eyes still closed. "Come here. One more kiss before we head off." He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss. Pulling me close to him. We broke apart when we both could no longer breath.

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I heard Alice yell. She sounded like she was getting angry. I knew I would pay for making her wait by being 'Barbie Bella' later tonight and I groaned inwardly at the idea

"I need to go." I whispered to Edward, looking up at him. He smiled my favorite smile and placed a kiss on the top of my head before turning me around so I was facing the stairwell and gave my butt a light smack, urging me toward the stairs. I squealed in surprise and turned to look at him, my mouth agape. He looked back at me with that damn smirk on his face.

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Still wearing that smirk. I smiled at him and began to head up the stairs.

"I love you…" I whispered to him, giving him a smile.

"Love you too." He responded, walking backward toward the basement steps. When I could no longer see him I sighed and turned so I was walking forward up the staircase. I finally made it to the top of the stairs and made my way to Alice's door where I heard giggling. I knocked once before entering, placing a small smile on my face.

"Hey Alice, Rose, how are you guys doing?" I asked, plopping myself down at the foot of Alice's bed.

"Hey Bells. Long time no see. We were beginning to think you and Edward had run off together and we'd never see you again!" Alice said, dramatic as always. I just rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"No silly. Remember we've had school so I haven't been able to spend the night EVERY night and of course I've got Edward and Travis…" I knew I was making excuses. Well, about school anyway. I hadn't been TOO busy… of course I'd been getting ready for Nationals and spending all my other time with Edward but Alice and Rose didn't need to know that, just like they didn't need to know about mine and Edwards sex life.

"So Bells, when do you leave for your show?" Rose asked. I threw her a thankful glance at the change of subject.

"Well, the show starts July 25th and goes until August 1st so I won't miss any school but I'm going to head out there on the 20th so that I can have a few last minute practices with my coach at the show grounds before it starts and so Travis can get settled. I can't believe Junior year is almost over… Just think, in four months we'll be Seniors." I grew more and more excited as I spoke. Both Edward and I had filled applications out for all the same colleges and he had told me, despite my protest that he would go wherever I got in. I wanted him to go to Dartmouth or Berkley so he could excel and be amazing just like I knew he would be. He seemed content to go to an average school as long as he was with me. Every day I grew more and more in love with him. I knew it sounded cheesy but what can I say.

"Is _Edward_ going to go?" Alice asked, drawing out Edwards name in an almost teasing manner. I blushed, just like I always did when Alice, Rose, Emmett, or Jasper teased me about my and Edwards relationship. Alice and Rose giggled at my blush and its amazing ability to pop up at the most inconvenient times.

"You guys are more than welcome to come. Charlie is going to meet me and Edward there. I think even Renee might show up." I explained to them hoping they'd come. I wanted my friends and family to be there when I showed and hopefully won my classes. I was in two this year. Country English Pleasure JOTR and Pleasure Driving with Travis and I had high hopes of being a National Champion this year.

"We'd love to!" They yelled at the same time. They knew that they would be able to work on their tans because the show was going to take place in New Mexico. Plenty of sun.

"Enough with this talk, lets watch a movie!" Rose said excitedly. She loved movies. Tonight's pick was Maid of Honor. We all had a small Patrick Dempsy obsession and so it was easy to pick.

I was happy that the rest of the night flew by. Alice and Rose passed out before the movie had ended and that left me sitting with my back against Alice's head board looking at the menu screen of the DVD. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I glanced down to see '1 New Message' across the front screen. I flipped open my phone and smiled when I saw who it was from.

_Bella, if Alice and Rose are asleep meet me in the garden in five minutes. Emmett and Jazz passed out a few minutes ago and I need to see you. I love you always. Edward._

I looked around and saw that Alice and Rose were still sleeping peacefully. I grabbed two blankets and placed one over Alice and one over Rose and flicked the TV off before exiting the room and closing the door softly behind me before running quickly down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out into the garden. I saw Edward sitting with his back to me. I walked quietly forward, making sure that I didn't make noise. I placed my hands over his eyes and kissed the skin behind his ear. I felt him tense at first before he finally relaxed under my touch and pulled my arms from his eyes to around his neck and placed a kiss on each of them.

"Come on, I want to show you a room in the house… my favorite room." I heard him whisper as he unwrapped my arms and walked around the bench to join me. Taking my hand as he led me back toward the house. He opened the door for me and closed it behind him. He took my hand again and led me into the family room. I was really confused now because there was no room off of this one. My confusion grew as he led me toward a bookshelf. He smiled at my confusion and then pressed the shelf. Suddenly it opened and reveled a room made up of 3 walls. All of which were windows. The forth wall was the back of the bookshelf.

"Edward. This is amazing!" I exclaimed as I looked around.

"Thanks. Only Esme and I know about it. Its hidden, as you can tell, by the trees. It's my favorite place." I smiled up at him and led him toward the very plush couch to lay down. I snuggled into his chest and smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night, Love." Was the last thing I'd heard before I nodded off into sleep.

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY about the lack of an update. I made an impromptu trip to Kentucky to visit a friend from school and left my computer at home. Fail, I know. **

I just realized I accidently uploaded Chapter 6 again. Attention to detail fail? I think so…


	8. Nationals

**Okay, so I'm back at school but I'm going to try to update as much as I can. I know, I know, I'm not very good at the whole updating thing. Anyway, thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed and added my story to their alert lists, it means a lot to me. **

**Okay, here is the next chapter. I'll see what I can do about getting this one and the next one (which I am planning on being sad just as a heads up) up by Thursday.**

"_Good night, Love." Was the last thing I'd heard before I nodded off into sleep._

I awoke to Edwards arms wrapped protectively around my waist and his face buried in my hair. I could feel the steady 'in' 'out' of his breath and smiled in contentment. It suddenly dawned on me that in two days I would be leaving for Nationals. I let a grin spread over my face as I stretched to get the kinks out of my back. I rolled over to grab my cell phone to see that I had a text from Charlie

_Hey Bells. I'm going to meet you at the show. I love you. Dad._

I was so happy that at least one of my parents was going to be there to see me. Charlie always made an honest effort to make it to all of my horse shows but sometimes he had trouble because of work. When I closed my text box and looked at the time I was shocked. It was one in the afternoon.

"Edward!" I whispered. "Come on, it's one! We gotta get up." To told his still sleeping form as I shook him. He merely groaned and flipped me over, pulling me with him. I yelped in surprise and that seemed to startle him awake.

"Shit! What's going on Bella? Is everything OK?" He asked; always the worrier that one.

"Everything is fine Edward. You surprised me that's all. But we've gotta get up. It's one and I still need to ride Travis." I said as I wiggled out of his arms and pulled on his hand to make him stand with me. He groaned theatrically and finally stood.

"Okay, mister, we gotta get dressed now. Come one up stairs." I towed him behind me as we made our way up the stair case and into his bedroom. I always kept a few extra pairs of clothes here now just like he did at my house. I pulled out a pair of jeans and t-shirt as well as a change of underwear and some socks. Edward had gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. For some reason he felt that I was still uncomfortable changing in front of him. By the time he walked out I was dressed and needed to brush my hair and teeth as well. I didn't bother with makeup or washing my face because I was going straight from Edwards to the barn then home. Edward didn't care if I wore makeup or not and Travis couldn't tell the difference. I raked my hair into a high pony tail and then wandered out into Edward's bedroom again. He was just pulling his shirt over his head and smiled at me when he finally got it on all the way.

Edward drove us to the barn and helped me brush Travis off. In the months I had been dating him, Edward had really learned a lot about how to help me get Travis ready. Sure it took him a few tries to get the bridle on right. Thankfully Travis was patient and didn't mind Edward attempting to put the bride on upside down or backwards. After Travis had all of his tack, wraps, and bell boots on we walked out to the arena. Edward gave me a leg up and stood in the center as I walked Travis around. Bending and counter bending were on the agenda today. My trainer had thought he was getting a little stiff especially bending right. After ten minutes of walking in lines and circles I asked Travis to trot, then canter. His work out went well and I felt that we were really prepared for the show. I had decided not to work Travis too much today because the trainer was going to be out to bit **(A.N. Training method that loosens a horse up basically, makes their mouths 'softer' and easier to work with)** and butt rope (**A.N. It's a training method used to help teach a horse to 'round' up or get their butts underneath themselves) **him later in the day. I cooled Travis out and set his tack in the tack room before throwing a light sheet over him so he would stay clean.

We walked hand in hand out of the barn and Edward helped me into the car before walking around to his side. Always the gentleman that one. Once again we drove in a comfortable silence to my house. Our hands intertwined on the center armrest. It had begun to rain as we made our way quickly up the tractor lane to my house. By the time we got to my driveway it was a complete downpour. I giggled and Edward and I clambered out of the car and slammed the doors before meeting in front of it. He pulled me into a kiss that turned into a full on make out session. We were beyond drenched now. I felt one of Edwards hands rake through my hair and end up at the nape of my neck, pulling me toward him while the other was planted firmly on my left hip. My hands were woven into his hair and suddenly he hoisted me up so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. He pulled back from my kiss as he carried me up the steps and opened the door. I was still pressed close against his chest. The way he was carrying me I was a good half a head taller than him. When I looked down at him I met his eyes. His hair was dripping wet and water ran down his face to his nose and chin where it was dripping off. I smiled as I saw one drop headed for his lips.

As soon as he closed the door again our lips met. I pulled myself even closer and felt him smile under my mouth. I ground my hips into his and felt him respond. This time it was my turn to smile. We broke apart so we could both catch our breaths. I untangled my legs from around his hips and began to lead him upstairs. Once we reached the first landing he pinned me up against the wall and attacked my mouth again. Edward grasped my wrists in his hands and pinned them to the wall. Our kisses grew more and more heated and before I knew it I was in his arms again, headed up the second flight of stairs _there are times when I really hate having a third floor room _I thought to myself. Finally, we had made it to the landing on the third floor and I felt Edward pin me against the wall. On instinct I wrapped my legs around his torso and drew him closer to me.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" My mothers voice brought both Edward and I careening back to reality. I ripped my face away from Edward's and quickly untangled my legs before placing myself infront of him so Renee couldn't see how…excited? He was.

"Ye-yes Mom?" I asked her, not really wanting to know what she had to say, especially after she had caught Edward and I in the middle of a very intimate moment.

"What do you think you're doing with that boy?" She seethed. I could tell she was less than pleased at how she caught Edward and I. She had still been mentioning that '_nice Newton boy_' once and a while.

"Um… Well, Mom. I was kissing him…" I told her, explaining it to her like I was talking to a five-year-old. Probably not the best idea.

"Isabella." She paused and squeezed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes as if she were in deep thought. "Isabella. You should not be doing things like…that. If I ever catch you with that boy again," she paused to point at Edward "in this house, kissing like that, both of you will not be welcomed back. Edward, I think it's time for you to go home now." She said. For the first time turning to look at him.

"Oh, right. Of course Mrs. Swan." Edward had already begun his retreat toward the main level, dragging me with him. "Shit, Bella. What is your mom doing home? I thought she was at some spa or something!" Edward whispered fiercely.

"You and me both. God damn it! I'm sorry about this Edward. Do you want me to call you when she leaves or just come over?" I asked, running my free hand through my hair.

"Come over, Alice will want to see you to know what to pack for the show." Edward said, calming down a little bit and giving me a small smile. "Okay, I'm heading home… Don't let Renee keep you too long." He said, leaning down to plant a small kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Drive safe. Love you." I whispered as he pulled me into a hug.

"Love you too Bella, love you too."

Renee finally left an hour or so later and I began to get ready to head out about five minutes after she was gone. I hopped into my truck and made my way to the Cullen house. When I got there I walked in and was instantly met with a side attack from Alice.

"BELLA!" Alice exclaimed "You have to tell me EXACTLY what I need to bring to the horse show. Will I need skirts? Dresses? What will I need?!" She rambled excitedly.

"Whoa Alice, slow down there buddy. You'll need at least six pairs of jeans. Especially if you want to be back by the horses, if you have a pair of tennis shoes, bring those as well. Um. Bring a few nice things because there will be dinners and parties as well as some nice restaurants we'll want to go to. The hotel has a pool so bring a suit if you want to go tanning or swimming. Other than that its just what you want to have along. From what I understand Edward and I will drive down there with Travis and you'll fly with everyone else and then rent a car to have while we're there, so keep in mind you'll have to pay for all these bags." I told her with a laugh as she led me into the kitchen where Esme was cooking something that smelled just amazing.

"Hi Bella, dear. How are you?" Esme asked, flashing me a grin as she stirred a pot that was on the stove.

"I'm great Esme thanks for asking. What about yourself?" I questioned her.

"I'm super. Really excited to come watch you show dear." She told me as she turned the stove to 'Low' and placed a lid on the pot.

"I'm so happy everyone is going to be there. You guys can't understand how much it means to me." I told her with an honest smile. "Is Edward around?" I asked, trying my best not to let my blush creep up my face.

"Of course dear, he's in his room." Esme gave me a sly smile and I blushed in return. I hopped off the stool I had perched myself on and scurried up the stairs. I wasn't sure where Alice had gotten to but I assumed she was off somewhere with Jasper. I reached Edwards door and knocked quietly. After a few seconds and no answer I pushed the door open and was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Edward. I smiled and walked as quietly as I could over to his bed. I kicked off my shoes and settled down next to him, realizing for the first time how truly tired I was. Edward let out a sigh and rolled over so he was spooned against me before settling back into a peaceful sleep. His right arm came over my body and pulled me to him before I too nodded off.

The next day was filled with nothing but show prep. From packing to trailer to bathing Travis and cleaning my saddle, every second was filled with getting ready. By eight at night we were done and ready to head out early the next morning.

The morning we were going to leave dawned bright and clear. Edward has set an alarm for 7am and was up and out of bed before it was even done beeping. He pulled me out of bed and led me to the bathroom with him so we could shower before we left. After a quick shower both of us got dressed and brushed our teeth and hair before grabbing out suitcases and my show clothes. At 8:15 on the dot we pulled into the barn parking lot and got out. Edward grabbed a lead rope and I went to Travis' stall to get his halter on him. His shipping boots were ready and waiting outside his stall door. I took the lead from Edward and clipped it to Travis' halter before leading him out of the stall and handing the rope back to Edward. I bent down and quickly got the shipping boots on Travis before we headed out the door. Edward was particularly proud that he could get Travis to load so I let him take care of that. I stood at the escape door so I could clip Travis in before we left. Once everyone was in and ready to go we headed out.

The drive was somewhat long but worth it. Travis had been a perfect angel the entire ride only fussing once when we got stuck in traffic. He was more than happy to be able to stretch his legs when I unloaded him and he took extra time to look at his new surroundings. He let out a bellow of a whinny which was returned by a few horses before shaking his head and looking expectantly at me. I laughed at his mannerism and led him to his stall. We had paid extra to have mats put down and the bedding laid when we got there and after I dropped Travis off at his stall I returned to my truck so I could drag the trailer in so we could unload all the tack and other supplies.

Three hours later everything was put in its place and my coach was telling me it was time to practice our driving since we hadn't done it at home. Edward helped to pull the cart out of one of the tack rooms as I got Travis' harness on him. His show harness was a beautiful deep brown and supple leather. It had his show name engraved on a brass plate that was placed on the breast collar. Travis knew it was his 'show clothes' and loved it just as much as I did. Finally we attached the cart and headed out to the arena. If was relativity quiet in the arena and Travis and I started off at a walk. I allowed him to look around a little and get acquainted with the arena. Before long my coach was telling us to step it up into a trot and then into a show trot. Travis could trot to the moon if I asked him and he had great hock action to boot. The first year I showed him he was the envy of all the kids I was up against.

After about twenty minutes it was time to cool Travis out and hose his legs down so they wouldn't stock up. Edward, helpful as always, gave me a hand in doing everything and we got done quickly. My only class tomorrow was going to be the driving and that was in the evening so I wouldn't have to be up too early, we had a groom to feed Travis.

Edward and I both fell asleep quickly that night. The hotel bed was extraordinary comfortable and the room was cool enough to cancel out the heat from outside. I woke up somewhat early the next morning, around eight, and quietly climbed out of bed to shower. After I had showered and changed I walked back in the room to see Edward looking out the huge plate glass window. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He let out a sigh and linked our hands.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella." He whispered to me, bringing my hand up so he could place a kiss on it.

"Good morning Edward." I replied, resting my cheek on his back. "We should probably head back to the show grounds, Alice and the others should be getting there soon." I told him, not really wanting to leave. Edward turned so we were facing one another and nodded before kissing the top of my head and walking back to the dresser so he could get some clothes on.

By eight forty-five we were at the grounds and looking for everyone else. Finally we found them in the stands watching a halter class. Esme was astounded by the beauty of the horses and Carlisle was trying to tell me I should find a safer sport to do. I laughed light-heartedly at his request and thanked him for the concern. Alice was trying to decide how she was going to incorporate the 'Equestrian' look more into her wardrobe and Emmet, Jasper, and Rose were taking bets on who would win. I shook my head and laughed at their antics. Before too long it was lunch break and I pulled Travis out to have a quick workout before it was over. I got my saddle and bridle on before heading out to the arena. It was packed this time but the traffic was good for Travis. We worked quickly and efficiently along the outside rail before the announcer said it was time for everyone to leave the arena so it could get dragged. Travis was blowing slightly because of the heat in the arena and I was slick with sweat. Edward helped by hosing Travis off while I changed clothes and got some water for both Travis and I.

I walked up to the wash rack to find Edward looking very uncomfortable and trapped by none other than Tanya Denali. We'd been rivals since we were walk-trotters.

"So are you new to the show circuit?" Tanya asked, trying to be sexy as Edward glanced around nervously for an escape. I figured I'd let him get to know Tanya for a minute and smiled to myself at his blatant disinterest in her.

"No-no… I don't show. This is Travis my…"

"I know who the horse is. What I can figure out is why _Isabella_ is letting him out of her sight." Tanya sneered my name. "I was hoping she'd sold him to you. If she did, we could show together you know…" She said suggestively. I poked my head around the corner to see Edwards reaction to her.

"Tanya right? Well, this is my girlfriends horse. Bella is my girlfriend. Has been for close to eight months now. She needed to change and get some water so I offered to hose Travis down for her." Edward said, I could tell he was annoyed so I rounded the corner.

"There you guys are!" I exclaimed. "I was wondering where my two favorite boys went!" I said as I planted a kiss on Travis' nose before wrapping my arms around Edwards neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Sorry I left you stranded" I whispered to him. His smile was a response.

"So Tanya, I see you've met Edward. How is Serendipity doing?" I questioned her. Her mare 'Perfect Serendipity' was going to be my biggest rival.

"Oh she's wonderful, best shape she's ever been in." Tanya gloated, most likely trying to get me nervous. In truth, I was. Serendipity was beautiful. She was a bay mare with a stocking**(A.N. white marking that goes up the horses leg.)** on her front left and right hind leg as well as a blaze **(A.N. white marking that runs down the horses face.)** if anyone was going to beat me, it would be her.

"Well that's good." I told her with a smile as we walked away.

Finally, it was time for my class. I had my formal eveningwear on because it was after dinner and I was holding Travis as my trainer put face glow (**A.N basically makeup for horses**) on Travis' ears, nose, eyes, and bridle path. He looked stunning. Edward helped me into the cart and I heard my class get called. I asked Travis for a strong trot and we were off. Because of the carts we only walked and trotted in this class so it was relatively easy. The hardest part being the reverse. Before I knew it, the judge called us into line up. The ring master stood where we were to stand as the judge walked by and did one last inspection. After a few minutes of standing the announcers voice echoed over the loud speaker.

"Our Reserve Champion is Perfect Serendipity with Tanya Denali!" he exclaimed as the crowd roared. Tanya broke out into a grin and trotted over to collect her ribbons.

"Now when the judges were trying to pick our new Grand National Champion all they could say is 'This horse delivers Time after Time!" I heard him but it took a minute to register and all of a sudden it hit me. I'd won. Everything I'd worked for paid off. I was crying tears of joy as I trotted Travis to the ring master for our picture before getting my ribbons and trotting off for our victory pass.

I was exhausted as soon as I got out of the arena. I instantly say Charlie and ran over to hug him. Our groom had taken Travis back to his stall to cool out and get un-tacked. Edward wrapped me in a hug next followed by the rest of his family. By the time I was changed it was time to head to the hotel. My class tomorrow was in the afternoon and I wanted to be well rested.

I once again woke up early and threw my clothes on. I had showered the night before so all I needed to do was brush my hair. After I was done with what I needed to do I woke Edward up and then the two of us went to meet everyone else for breakfast. Charlie was still beaming with pride and Esme was happy enough for her and Renee both. Carlisle was still trying to convince me to play some safer sport while Rose and Alice were making plans to shop. I felt bad for Emmett and Jasper, they just looked plain bored. Finally it was time to head to the show grounds.

Esme once again helped me with my show bun while Edward and the groom, Marcus, got Travis ready. My beautiful navy suite matched perfectly with Travis' navy brow band. Edward gave me a leg up while Marcus held Travis for me. I quickly collected my reins while my dad dusted off my boots for me. Finally it was time for the class. Rail work went well and it was time for my pattern.

_Back out of line up. Pick up posting trot, correct diagonal _**(A.N. when your post with the leg against the wall. As it goes up so do you, when it comes down, so do you.)**_continue on correct diagonal until the end of the arena. Turn right and move to sitting trot. Trot half the width of the arena and turn down center line. Pick up canter, left lead. Execute two changes of diagonal. At the end of the arena perform a large circle to the right. At the top of the circle, move back to the posting trot and change diagonal three times. Halt. _

I was more than ready for this and did my pattern almost flawlessly. I made a mistake by accidently allowing my circle to be lopsided. I was happy over all and loosed my reins and gave Travis a pat while Tanya was showing. Her pattern was flawless. She had always been good at those but my rail work had gone better than hers. After ever place except Grand and Reserve had been called I sat nervously on top of Travis. Suddenly, the announcer broke the silence.

"Our Reserve National Champion is… Isabella Sawn and Time After Time!" he bellowed, I let happy tears flow down my face as I leaned forward to hug Travis' neck and then made my way to get my picture taken. I was vaguely aware of Tanya being called for Grand but I could care less. I had done what I came to do and couldn't be happier.


	9. Heartbreak

**A.N. Hey everyone! I'm going to be getting very busy with school soon. This weekend I'm leaving for the inauguration in D.C. and won't be back until the following Thursday. I'm not sure how much intern reception and time I'll be able to get so I'm not going to promise anything but I'll do my very best. Just as a heads up I'm planning on making either this or the next chapter sad. **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and favorites. They mean the world to me!**

**On to the story!**

The trip home was great. Smooth sailing the entire way. After I finished showing we had all gone out to dinner and then back to our hotel rooms. Edward and I had stayed a few extra days after everyone else left for some alone time. School was going to start soon and that meant sleepovers were going to be reserved for the weekends only. Edward drove this time, he had gotten quite good at hauling in the eight months we'd been together. He was becoming quite the horseman, even joking once and a while about buying a horse of his own. I went along with the joked and laughed with him but I secretly wished he would.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me into his house. I stirred slightly and snuggled my head deeper into his chest.

"What time is it?" I asked my voice hoarse with sleep. I could tell it was late because the sky was pitch black, after midnight I assumed.

"It's just after one love. Go back to sleep, you deserve it. I got Travis unloaded and in his stall. We can unpack tomorrow." Edward whispered back, placing a kiss on my hair. I nodded into his chest and let sleep overtake me again.

When I woke up again the sun was bright outside. I could see dust motes floating lazily through the beams of light that were pushing their ways through the curtains. I could feel the steady 'in' and 'out' of Edwards breathing behind me and closed my eyes in contentment. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to Edwards bed and saw it was just nine in the morning. I sighed and rolled over so I was facing Edward. Deciding not to wake him and closed my eyes to get more sleep. The next time I woke up it was from fingers trailing up and down the small dip in my back along my spine. I smiled to myself before looking up at Edward.

His eyes were still closed and he had his other hand behind his head as he absentmindedly continued to run his fingers along my spine, a small smile graced his lips when he felt me plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

"Good morning," I parroted, "guess what day it is?" I asked, it was Monday which meant it was therapy day. I had been '_making strides'_ according to Doctor Scott and still didn't think I needed to be there but it made Charlie happy so I went.

"Monday, so that means in…" he paused to look at the clock. Seeing it was ten he continued "an hour we've gotta head out to make it to Doctor Scott in time." He smiled down at me. He knew I hated that I was seeing a shrink and was beginning to see that I no longer needed one but, just like me, took me to keep Charlie happy.

"Alright mister, let's get showered and ready." I told him, grasping his hand to pull him out if the bed and lead him to the shower. We took a quick shower and got dressed and ready by ten thirty. When we wandered down stairs, hand in hand, Esme was cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh good morning you too. Bella, how are you?" Emse asked, coming over to place a kiss on each of our cheeks.

"I'm great Esme, thanks. How about you? I assume your trip back was as smooth as ours?" I asked her, sitting down and peeling an orange for a snack. Edward always got me lunch after therapy.

"I'm well, the trip back was easy, barely any traffic. What are you two going to do today?" She asked. Checking her roast while she spoke. Everyone knew it would turn out perfect, her dinners always did.

"Well Edward is going to take me to see Doctor Scott then we're gonna grab some lunch. After that I assume we're coming back here," I looked to Edward for conformation, his smile and nod were what I needed, "yes, we're coming back here. I know Alice and Rose wanted to steal me for a shopping trip and I do owe it to them." I responded. I wasn't looking forward to the trip but it'd been a while since I had gone shopping with the two of them.

"And Emmett and Jazz wanted me to go somewhere with them." Edward added. I felt better knowing he'd have something to do while I was shopping. "But now, I'm going to have to steal Bella away so I can get her to her Doctors on time." Edward continued, walking up to me and taking my hand in his.

"Alright, bye you two. I'll see you when you get back." Esme said. Smiling at the both of us as Edward pulled me out of the kitchen toward the garage. The ride to the office was quick. Edward and I talked about classed for our Senior year and colleges for the next fall. We both had gotten into Dartmouth and Arizona State as well as Berkley. Both of us were leaning toward Berkley and were going to do a tour there over spring break. We arrived at the office as always, Aro was there. He gave me a smile and wave and Edward a glare before his name was called. I leaned my head against Edwards shoulder and waited my turn. Finally the nurse called for me and I placed a kiss on Edwards cheek before walking down the hall and into Doctor Scotts office.

"Good afternoon Bella. How was your horse show?" She asked with a warm smile.

"It was really good, thanks." I responded, a small smile playing on my lips.

"So Bella. I think that you've made huge strides. Actually I spoke with Charlie and we both agree that this can be your last session if you feel ready." I was floored. I hadn't expected this. A huge grin broke over my face and I nodded.

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot!" I couldn't stop smiling. I wasn't going to need a shrink while I was finishing high school. I wasn't going to have to come back here. Not that I didn't like Doctor Scott. She was great, a really nice lady, but I was done!

I heard Doctor Scott chuckle and write something in her note book. "Well Bella. I'm just going to let you go now. We don't have anything pressing to talk about. I hope to not see you back." She said as a mock warning.

"I hope so too Doc, I hope so too." I was almost skipping as I exited Doctor Scotts office and into the hallway. I collided with a body and knocked myself to the floor. A blush instantly crept up my face as I went to pick myself up.

"Bella? You okay?" I was vaguely familiar with that voice. I looked up to see Aro peering down at me and blushed ever redder. He reached down to help me up and I allowed that, taking my hand back as soon as I was on my own two legs again.

"Aro, I'm SO sorry!" I apologized. "I'm great actually. Doctor Scott told me I didn't have to come back!" I was so happy I couldn't contain it. Aro looked sad for a moment before recovering and looking back up at me.

"That's great Bella, really it is." He looked disappointed actually. "I'm happy I ran into you though, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" He looked down after he said this.

"Um, Aro. I'm dating Edward." I told him, trying to be nice.

"Yeah, I know that but still. He wouldn't have to know. I mean, I wouldn't tell him." Aro tried again. Now I was getting angry.

"Aro." I said, "I love Edward. I appreciate that you asked but I'm not going to go. Now, I need to get out of here, I'm supposed to meet Edwards sisters for some shopping. Bye Aro, it was nice to meet you." I told him as we reached to door to the waiting room. I knew it was at this point he would got left to pay and I would go straight to exit. Our insurance covered all of my treatment and there was no co-pay.

"Alright Bella, you too, but keep me in mind." He said, smirking to himself and heading left. I sighed to myself and pushed the door open and walked into the waiting room.

"Bella," Edward sounded relived. "How did it go?" He asked, getting up to walk over me and sling his arm over my shoulders. I broke into a grin and looked up at him.

"I'm done. I don't have to go back Edward! Isn't this great?!" I asked, my excitement bubbling over. The next thing I knew I was in Edwards arms and he was spinning me around.

"Bella, this is wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, still spinning. Finally he set me down and crashed his lips into mine. We both pulled away, breathless.

"Well, if I knew I'd get that reaction maybe I'll go back so I can get out again!" I joked as he helped me into the car.

"Come one silly Bella, Alice is ready and waiting for your shopping trip he said with a smile, taking my small hand in his larger one and planting a kiss on my knuckles. The ride back was filled with shy glances at one another, I felt like it was our first date again. When we pulled up Alice was already waiting for me, car keys in hand. I looked over at Edward who didn't look too pleased that Alice had remembered our trip. I laughed at him and pulled his face to mine, stamping a kiss on his cheek.

"Come one mister, the sooner I go, the sooner I'll get back. I promise I won't let her keep me past eight." I said, running my fingers through his hair. I leaned in to kiss him once more before he opened his door and walked around the car to open mine as well. He held his hand out for me so he could help me out of the car and the wrapped his arm around my shoulders and ushered me toward Alice.

"Okay Alice, here is Bella. Just like we promised. You take care of her for me okay?" Edward said in a mocking tone. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me out of Edwards arms.

"Come one Bells, let's get going…" she said, tugging on my arm.

"One second Alice, let me say goodbye to Edward." I responded, pulling my arm from her grasp and walking back to Edward. I brought my arms up to snake around his neck and pulled him close, peppering kisses along his jaw line.

"I'll miss you…" I whispered into his ear, pulling him closer. I moved my lips along his jaw line and finally to his mouth. I heard Alice clear her throat and pulled away from Edward.

"I love you and I'll be back as soon as I can." I promised him with one more chaste kiss.

"Love you too Bella, be safe for me." He said, pulling me in for a hug before releasing me and turning me so I was facing Alice again. He planted one last kiss on the back of my neck before smiling my smile and walking into his house. I saw Alice grinning at me and knew I was in for relentless questions, all of which, would make me blush.

"I'm not answering questions of yours Alice if they involve Edward and I." I told her as I breezed past her and plopped down in the front seat of her car. Her face fell and she walked somewhat dejectedly toward the car and got in.

"Rose had some stuff to do today so it's just you and I." Alice told me as she pulled out of the driveway. Our ride to the mall was quick and the conversation flowed easily. We talked about my therapy and about school. She mentioned she liked some of the fashion that she saw at Youth's and was wondering if any of the stores would have anything similar. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at that.

After three hours Alice had over twenty bags and had to return to her car to drop them off. I, on the other hand only managed to get one pair of jeans. I didn't really need that much and didn't really like spending money so I was content. We were on our way back when my cell phone rang. I looked at the clock on the dash and saw it was seven thirty, Edward was probably calling to make sure we were headed home.

I pulled my phone out and saw Edwards name displayed across the screen. I smiled to myself before pressing the green 'answer' button.

"Hey Edwar-" I was cut off my an urgent sounding Jasper.

"Bella? Where are you?" He said, he sounded frantic and my stomach instant sank. "What's wrong Jasper?" I whispered, my voice breaking. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice glance anxiously at me.

"Bella, you need to get to the hospital…there's…Edward…" He trailed off.

"Jasper what happened to Edward?" I asked, I felt tears being to form in my eyes.

"Bella. There was an accident. Someone ran a red light and ran into us. He hit Edwards side. You just need to get here. Carlisle-Carlisle said that… that… um, ju-just get here Bells." His voice was thick with emotion and I could just nod, not realizing he couldn't see me, before I shut the phone. I was vaguely aware of the tears the streamed down my cheeks as I told Alice we needed to go to the hospital.

While Alice drove I could only think about Edward. This wasn't supposed to happen to people like him, to people like us. We were supposed to go to college together next year, get married and have a family eventually. Grow old together. Not this. I wasn't supposed to lose him now. I wasn't aware of Alice leading me into the hospital until we were in the waiting room. Esme was there. Tears rolling gently down her beautiful face. Emmett was there too, with Rose, looking just as distraught. Jasper looked the worst, he sat in a wheel chair, his head wrapped in heavy bandages and his arm in a sling. I could make out a cast under his hospital gown and looked back to Esme. I heard Alice gasp before she ran to Jaspers side, her fingers running gently across his face as if he were made of glass.

"Bella?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Esme who had walked over to me. As soon as she wrapped her arms around me I broke down. She had to help me sit down because I could no longer stand on my own. Huge sobs racked my body and I gasped for air. I felt Esme rocking us back and forth and rubbing my back in an attempt to calm down. After about five minutes I was calm enough to speak.

"Esme? How bad is it? How bad is he? He can't leave me Esme. I need him. He can't go. Esme, please." I said, not wanting to even think about that possibility. He couldn't die. Edward wouldn't leave me, he'd fight for me.

"Bella, its not good. I'm not going to lie to you. He's in a coma now, they're not sure how long he'll stay like that, or if he'll even wake up." She told me. I nodded to her, not really listening.

"Is it, is it okay if I go see him now?" I asked her, my voice sounding weaker than I'd intended. I looked at Esme who nodded.

"He's in room 332." She told me with a small smile. I smiled back and walked down the hall toward the room. I paused outside before pushing open the door. The sight in front of me shocked me. This wasn't Edward. I didn't know who this bruised, broken person was but it certainly not my strong Edward. The Edward I knew didn't look anything like this.

Bruises and scrapes covered most of his face. His head, like Jaspers, was wrapped tightly in an ACE bandage. One of his legs was propped up and casted up to the knee. He had all sorts of cuts on his arms and legs. With shaky legs I walked over to his bedside and sank down into the chair that had been placed there.

"Oh Edward," I whispered, taking his hand in mine and placing a kiss on one of the cuts. "What happened to you?" I asked again, setting his hand down and gently running my fingers through his hair.

"Edward, you can't leave me. Please Edward. I need you. I need for you to get better. We're going to go to school together next year remember? You promised me Edward, you promised not to leave me." I felt tears running down my cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away. "I'm not the only one who needs you Edward. Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, they all need you too. You have to get better Edward, you just have to." I was crying a little more heavily now.

I was startled when one of the machines Edward was hooked to began to beep frantically, the next thing I knew three or four doctors and two nurses rushed in.

"EDWARD?!!?!?" I screamed frantically, trying to get a view of what they were doing to him. Just as I was about to break though the curtain they had pulled around Edwards bed the beeping went from a frantic noise to a continuous one.

"Get her out of here!" Roared one of the doctors. A bigger, male nurse, began to try to move me out of the room and I began to struggle against his iron hold.

"NO! Please! I've got to see him!" I screamed to the orderly. I was doing my best to get out of his hold but it was too tight. "Please, I-I-I've got- got to see him!" I yelled again, my voice breaking as I was moved back into the waiting room.

"Shh, I know. You can't stay in there though." The orderly tried to soothe me. All at once, all of the fight ran out of me. I slumped against his chest and sobbed. Huge, painful sobs. Before I knew what had happened I was in the arms of Emmett. He shot the orderly a grateful look and pulled me into his chest. The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was the concerned face of the same doctor that had ordered me from the room.

**What did you guys think? I apologize if it sucked, this is the first time I've written something like this and I wasn't quite sure how to go about it. I will try my hardest to have at least one more chapter up before I leave for D.C. this weekend.  
Review PLEASE!**


	10. Waking Up

**Okey doke, here's chapter 10. **

**As always, I do not own anything. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**On to the story…**

_The last thing I saw before sleep overtook me was the concerned face of the same doctor that had ordered me from the room. _

**Edward POV**

I wasn't sure of where I was when I first woke up. I heard a steady beeping and the sound of muffled voices somewhere in the background. I tried to will my eyes to open but was unsuccessful. I felt cool hands on my body, pressing on my torso. I cringed in pain as the hands ran across my abdomen.

The next time I was conscious of my surroundings I could hear my Bella. I tried to move my arms toward her or to open my mouth to speak. Her words were reaching me and suddenly I realized what had happened. I knew I was in a hospital. I remember being in the car with Jazz and Emmett. _God I hope they're OK_, I thought to myself. I could still hear Bella talking, her voice sounded broken.

"Oh Edward," I could hear her whisper as she took my hand in hers. I felt her lips place a kiss on one of my knuckles. "What happened to you?" she asked again, setting my hand down and gently running her fingers through my hair. I hated to hear her voice this broken and I willed my hand to move toward hers. I was thoroughly frustrated when it didn't move.

"Edward, you can't leave me. Please Edward. I need you. I need for you to get better. We're going to go to school together next year remember? You promised me Edward, you promised not to leave me." I could practically hear the tears running down her cheeks and wanted to wipe them away for her but once again, my body would not move when I asked it to. "I'm not the only one who needs you Edward. Alice, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, they all need you too. You have to get better Edward, you just have to." She was crying heavily now. Her breath coming out is huge sobs. I was so angry with myself. Why, WHY couldn't I move my hands or open my eyes to help her?!

Suddenly I was overcome with a huge pain and I could hear a commotion going on. Bella was yelling frantically for me as some doctor yelled for someone to get my Bella out of my room. I tried to fight against the wall of haze that was settling down around me but I couldn't. The last thing I remember is the beeping on my heart monitor returning to normal and the doctors saying something about me being stable again. I frantically tried to strain my ears for the sound of Bella's voice but all I got was the beeping of machines. I felt the exhaustion overcome me again and I lapsed into sleep, hoping I'd be able hear Bella's voice again and soon.

**End Edward POV**

**Bella**

I wasn't sure where I was when I woke up. The bed felt familiar and I could hear hushed voices coming from downstairs. I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in, Edwards room. I smiled to myself and rolled over to reach out to his side of the bed. I was puzzled when I didn't feel his body. Then, the events of the previous night hit me. Edward was never going to be there when I rolled over, not anymore. I could feel the tears making their way down my cheeks and shakily got out of the bed. I walked over to his dresser and ran my fingers across the framed pictures of the two of us, pictures of his family and I, a picture of me I don't recall having been taken, and I let my eyes rest on the last one in the line.

It was I black and white. We were in Edward's backyard, our foreheads resting on one another. Edward had one of his hands in my hair, the other was resting on my hip as we stood as close as humanly possible. Both of my hands were on his hips and a small smile played on both of our lips as if we were sharing a joke. Esme must have taken it when we weren't looking, she loved pictures like that. I let out a shaky sigh and turned from the dresser to walk out of Edwards room and down stairs. The voices got louder as I walked into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper were talking, an almost playful banter going on between the two of them. Instantly I was floored. How could they be having this light hearted conversation after last night's events?

"Good morning Bella!" Alice skipped over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Morning, Bella." Jasper echoed with a smile. My mouth hung open at them as I tried to gather my thoughts. Suddenly I was angry. Outraged.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!?" I yelled. Not stopping at their confused faces. "You're acting like nothing happened! Like Edward isn't… like he's not… gone!" I yelled. Tears were pouring down my face now. I didn't care that I looked totally ridiculous. Alice and Jasper froze. Confused then understanding expressions flashing across their faces.

"Oh, Bella…" Alice sighed, walking over to me. "I think you should come to the hospital with us…" She trailed off.

_What are they going to show me there? His dead body? _I though ruefully to myself.

"Alice, I don't feeling like going much of anywhere, especially the hospital…" I told her, bringing my arms up and wrapping them around myself, trying to hold my body the way Edward used to.

"Bella," It was Jasper who spoke this time, "we really want you to come with us…" he said as he walked over to wrap his good arm around Alice. I looked between the two of them before nodding.

"Just let me change, I'll be right down." I told them, turning and walking back up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. I entered his bathroom and saw a pile of his clothes he must have forgotten about, his Burberry cologne, his aftershave. I sighed to myself and turned the sink faucet on so I could wash my face. After I had washed my face and brushed my teeth I pulled a button up shirt of Edwards out of his closet and put my jeans back on. I raked my hair into a high pony tail and then trotted down the stairs.

Alice and Jasper were waiting for me when I got there and Alice took me by the hand to lead me to the car. The ride to the hospital was quiet and I could feel my stomach getting tighter and tighter as we got closer. Finally we arrived and I was having trouble breathing.

"Come on Bells." Alice said as she helped me out of the car. I followed her numbly as she led me into the lobby of the hospital. I expected her to stop there but she led me to the elevators instead. _Where the hell is she taking me? The morgue? _I was getting angrier and angrier as she pressed a button and the elevator began to move. I didn't pay attention to the floor number but we weren't in the basement so we weren't in the morgue.

"Alright Bella. Close your eyes." Alice chirped as she placed a slender hand over my eyes. I sighed but did as I was told. I could feel Jaspers larger hand take mine and lead me somewhere. A door squeaked and then I could hear the steady 'beep, beep' of a heart monitor. "Ready Bella?" Alice asked as she removed her hand from my eyes.

As soon as I opened my eyes I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. There, sitting up on his own, in the hospital bed, was my Edward. Suddenly my emotions overtook me. I could no longer hold myself up and I sank to a chair that was by the bed. Edward was staring at me. His green eyes bearing into mine as I lifted a shaky hand to stroke his unruly bronze hair. I jumped a little when he sighed and leaned into my caress.

"Ed-Edward?" I whispered, wanting to believe this was real but not wanting to get my hopes up in case it was a dream. His smile was more than enough to convince me I was not dreaming. That he really was sitting in front of me, alive. Suddenly I was crying again. I didn't know it was possible for someone to cry this much. Tears quickly made their way down my cheeks. I went to brush them away but Edward's hand stopped me. Slowly he reached up and, with the pad of his thumb, wiped the tears from my eyes. Now, it was my turn to lean into his touch. I savored it, letting out a sigh as I felt his fingers move slowly across my cheekbone and then to my lips where they came to rest. His thumb ran gently back and forth across my bottom lip before he let his hand fall, his eyes still glued to mine.

"Bella…" He whispered, his voice was hoarse. "My beautiful, beautiful, Bella." He whispered again. Looking at me with awe.

"Edward. I-I thought that, I thought that you…" I trailed off as he placed his index finger to my lips.

"I know Bella. I know. Believe me, I though I'd lost you too. I could hear you the first time you were here. I tried so hard to open my eyes, to see you, to touch you, to do something for you." His voice was still weak from exhaustion and the pain killers they had him on but I didn't care. I was going to be able to hear his velvety voice again. He pulled my hand closer to his chest and made my palm lay flat so I could hear his heart beat. The steady beat calmed me instantly.

"Lay with me?" He questioned. His eyes were pleading as I mutely nodded and he scooted over to make room for me. I was careful not to disrupt and cords as I gingerly climbed into the bed next to him and turned on my side so I was facing him. I looked up at him and saw he had closed his eyes and allowed a serene smile to spread across his face. His good arm was rubbing slowly and gently up and down my arm as his breathing became slower and he eventually settled into sleep. Soon after he had fallen asleep, I was out to, finally getting into a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up it was to Alice clearing her throat. Edward was still asleep so I stretched up to place a gentle kiss on his chin before carefully getting out of the bed and walking over to Alice to wrap my arms around her.

"Thanks Ali, thank you so much." I whispered as I pulled her closer to me. She had her arms around me too and I could hear he whisper a 'you're most welcome.' When I released her she motioned for me to follow her. We made our way to the cafeteria to get lunch before we began to talk.

"Alice, how is he alive? I mean when I was in his room… he…" I trailed off not wanting to bring back those memories.

"After Emmett brought you back to the house and made sure you were in bed the doctors came and spoke with us. He told Esme that they weren't sure what happened but Edwards heart momentarily stopped beating, they think it had something to do with the stress his body had been under and that it was trying to wake itself up and it was too much strain for the time. Other than that, they got him stable and he woke up asking for you." She told me, finishing with a smile. I couldn't help but let a smile play on my lips as well after I heard the last part.

I looked down at my watch and realized we'd been gone for about an hour. Edward was probably up and I wanted to see him again. Alice saw me looking at my watch and knew immediately what it was I wanted. She just smiled and took my hand as we got up and walked to the bathroom to throw our lunch trays away.

The elevator ride seemed endless as we made our way to Edward's floor. I could hear laughter and random chatter coming from his room, signaling to me the rest of the family was here. I walked in and saw a smiling Esme and Emmett. Rose was rolling her eyes at something someone had said and Jasper was sitting in a chair looking at his family with an amused expression. Carlisle was the only one missing and I assumed he was working. Alice had walked over to join Jasper on the chair and I walked over to sit on Edward's bed. He smiled warmly at me and took my hand in his, placing a feather light kiss on my knuckles.

"Hello Bella, I'm happy to see you're doing better" Esme said as she wrapped me in a hug.

"Thanks Esme, you too." I told her honestly, returning the hug.

"Well," Edward broke in, "the doctor said I had to stay here for another week and that after that I'm going to be on bed rest until school starts. I'm sorry that this is ruining the last of your summer Bella." He finished, looking down. I stared at him, my mouth agape.

"Edward, this is not ruining my summer at all. I'm just so happy you're okay. You have no idea how worried I was, how worried we all were. All you need to do is get better." I told him, cupping his cheek so he had to look at me.

"But Bells, we were planning on driving to the coast, I don't want you not to go. I mean Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper are still going. You should go with them." He told me, drawing random circles on the back of my hand.

"Edward," I started again, a bit more force in my voice than last time, "If you're not going, I won't have fun. I'll stay here, we can watch movies and hang out. I really, really don't mind." I told him again, hoping I was getting my point across. "And before you ask, yes, I'm sure." I finished, placing a quick kiss on his lips before he could speak again.

He smiled up at me and nodded before intertwining our fingers. A nurse came in an smiled at us as she checked Edwards charts and monitors before she wrote something down and scurried off to another room.

"Edward? I've gotta run back to the house and I'm going to take Emmett and Rose with me… Bella, would you like to stay here?" Esme asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think I'm going to hang out here for a while Esme, but thanks." I told her with a smile before looking down at a drowsy looking Edward. "Unless that is, Edward wants to sleep." I added as an afterthought.

"NO!" Edward said almost too loudly. "I mean, please stay?" He asked, this time his voice was a reasonable volume.

Esme chuckled before she stooped down to plant a kiss on Edward's forehead and then mine.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours. Alice, Jasper, come on. There's stuff to do at home." Esme said as she ushered everyone out of the room. Once everyone was gone Edward sighed and pulled me so I was laying down with him, I sighed as well and closed my eyes, enjoying being close to him again. Before too long we had both nodded off to sleep on the almost-too-small hospital bed.

**A.N. Okay, what do you think? I'm going to TRY to get another chapter up before I head out on Saturday morning but I'm not going to promise anything, I've been running around like a goon trying to get all my work from my Profs. Before I head to D.C. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! **


	11. Coming Home

**A.N. Hello everyone! I apologize for the lack of an update, last week was very hectic and I had literally only about 4 hours of 'free time' a night and that was spent sleeping lol. It was an amazing trip though, I'm not sure if any of you got to go on it but I loved it and was so happy to be there, I'm planning on going back again on the 4****th**** of July so I can see the city in the summer. Anyhoo, on with the story.**

_Once everyone was gone Edward sighed and pulled me so I was laying down with him, I sighed as well and closed my eyes, enjoying being close to him again. Before too long we had both nodded off to sleep on the almost-too-small hospital bed. _

After a week in the hospital it was finally time for Edward to come home. The nurses had been very nice to me, even setting up a cot in Edwards room for me so I would have a more comfortable place to sleep. I appreciated it but I usually wound up in Edwards bed before I could drift off to sleep.

When Edward was finally ready to leave the hospital he was in a wheelchair partly due to hospital policy but mostly because he had a broken arm and leg, making crutches impossible. Esme and I had set up a bed on the first floor of the house so Edward wouldn't have to worry about stairs and Esme had already checked with Charlie to make sure it was okay that I was staying there, of course, it was. Renee wasn't too pleased but kept her mouth shut, I was getting concerned about her, she'd been awfully quiet lately which usually meant she was planning something.

Alice and everyone else had left for California earlier in the day after saying good-bye to Edward and asking me once again if I was sure I didn't want to go with them. I had, once again, politely declined. I wasn't going to have fun without Edward, that's all there was to it. I looked around Edwards hospital room once more to make sure that we hadn't forgotten anything before walking over to his bed and sitting down at the foot of it. He was still asleep but Carlisle was going to be here soon to help get him in the wheel chair so Esme and I could take him home. Carefully, so I didn't bump anything, I lifted myself off the bed and walked so I was next to his head. I knelt down and ran my fingers through his unruly bronze hair.

"Edward, come on, you gotta get up, Carlisle is going to be here soon." I whispered before placing a kiss below his ear. He stirred slightly and a small smile danced across his lips before he reached up to claps my hand in his.

"Good morning, Love." He whispered as he brought my hand to his lips and placed a kiss on my palm. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead before smoothing his hair back, smiling to myself when it shifted right back to its original disarray.

"Are you ready to go home?" I asked him, my voice still low.

"You have no idea," he responded, "I want to be able to sleep in my own bed, I want to have my own food, I want to not be scolded by the nurses for having you sleep in my bed." He added the last one with a smirk. I just smiled back at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before pulling away when I heard Carlisle's voice outside the door. He was talking to one of the nurses that had been on Edward's case and was asking her to grab a wheelchair for Edward.

"Good morning Edward, Bella," Carlisle acknowledged before he set to work checking over Edwards vitals and other things, "are you ready to go home Edward?" He asked, not looking up from his poking and prodding the entire time.

"I'm more than ready, I just want to be out of here." Edward said with a smile as his eyes came to rest on mine. Carlisle finally finished his examination and smiled at us.

"Well, as soon as Susan gets back with that wheelchair, you'll be set to go. Esme is waiting in the lobby." He told us as he washed then dried his hands. As soon as he was done speaking an elderly nurse who I assumed to be Susan walked in with a wheelchair in tow.

"Okay Mister Edward, I'll leave this here while you get dressed, are you going to need me to wheel you out?" she asked.

"No thank you Susan, I'll do it." I volunteered before Edward could answer. I heard Carlisle laugh to himself before he ushered Susan out and leaving us alone. "Alright mister, let's get you dressed. I brought gym shorts so you won't have to worry about getting the leg over your cast and Emmett gave me one of his shirts so you won't have to move your arm too much to get it in the sleeve." I told him, motioning to the pile of clothes on the bedside table.

"Thank you Bella, really. For everything. You have no idea how happy I am that you stayed with me rather than going off with the others. It means a lot to me." Edward's confession surprised me, didn't he know I would rather be wherever he is? I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay, lets get you dressed," I grabbed the clothes from the dresser and walked toward him. I first took off the hospital gown, leaving Edward in his boxers, before helping him get the oversized shirt on to his body. Next came the shorts, these were a little harder to put on because he had to lean on me while I helped him step into them. Once he was clothed I wheeled the chair closer to him and helped his settle into it. He held onto my hand after I began to walk around to the back of the wheelchair and pulled me down so he could kiss me.

"I love you Bella, so, so much. You are my life now." **(A.N. had to throw that in there…)** I blushed at his comments and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before standing up and wheeling him into the lobby where Esme was waiting, smiles and all.

"Alright young man, we are getting you home and into bed. Did Bella tell you we set up a bed for you downstairs? She was so helpful this week Edward. Now I would like for her to stay in your room upstairs or the guest room but I suppose neither of you would like that very much, what would you like for dinner tonight…?" Esme rambled off questions faster than Edward or I could catch them, he looked up at me from the wheelchair and smiled my smile before reaching over with his good hand to place it on top of mine on the handle of the chair. Finally we made it to Esme's car and were on our way home.

Edward fell asleep during the car ride and I carefully woke him once we arrived at home. He slowly got out of the car and into the wheelchair before nodding off again. When we got into the house Esme helped me get him into the bed that we had set up in the back room of the house before we both silently retreated back into the kitchen.

"Bella, I just wanted to thank you for everything. Really, you have no idea how much Edward has changed since he met you. He's probably told you about what happened in New York, why we moved here?" Esme questioned me, I nodded, telling her to continue, "well, he's so much happier now than he's ever been. Carlisle and I, we owe that to you." She finished with a smile as she planted a soft kiss in my hair.

"Thank you, Esme. That really means a lot to me. You all do, Edward has helped me with so much, overcoming things that I was left alone with, that I can't even begin to thank you for bringing him here. He means the world to me." I responded, wrapping my arms around her, I let a few tears run down my face as I thought of how this is what Renee and I should do, not Esme and I.

"Bella?" Edwards voice pulled me back to reality as I moved myself out of Esme's arms.

"I'd better go see if he needs anything." I told Esme with a smile as I moved off the stool and toward the back room where Edward was set up, "and thanks Esme, for everything." I said with a smile as I retreated toward my Edward. When I got to his makeshift room he was propped up on some pillows, looking out his window. A smile spread across his face when he heard me come in.

"There you are!" He smiled, looking relieved. I chuckled at him before making my way over to his bed and laying down next to him, my head on his chest.

"Here I am…" I whispered, placing a feather light kiss on his cheek. "Did you sleep well?" I asked him. I was going to be constantly worried about how he was progressing over the next month and he knew it.

"I slept fine, as a matter of fact, I want to go back to sleep, I just wanted you with me." He smiled down at me slyly before tugging me closer to him and wiggling until he was comfortable. He then sighed, closed his eyes, planted a kiss on my hair and wrapped his good arm around me tighter. I smiled to myself and snuggled deeper into his side before allowing my eyes to drift shut.

I woke to hushed voices arguing in the other room. Esme was trying to telling whoever she was talking with to be quiet. Suddenly the voices were right outside the door, causing Edward to stir and eventually wake as well. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes before sitting up in the bed before helping Edward do the same. I half listened to the still-fighting voices as I got Edward his pain killers and handed him a bottle of water. I had just sat down in the chair next to Edward when Renee burst through the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get home now." She told me, pointing her finger at me the entire time.

"What?! Why?!" I launched myself out of the chair, only to be restrained by Edwards good hand. I looked down at him anxiously before shifting my gaze back to Renee and a concerned looking Esme.

"I said now Bella. You've spent enough time here, you need to come home now." I'd never seen Renee looking so…angry…or conniving? I couldn't place it, but it was making me nervous. I looked down helplessly at Edward whose eyes were blazing with anger. I nodded at her before looking to Esme who looked just as angry as Edward.

"I'll be there in five minutes, I've got my truck here so I'll meet you at home…" I trailed off, looking between Edward and Renee. She seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded at me before turning on her heels and stalking out of the house. Esme looked at me and smiled a sad smile before turning on her heels and walking out of the room. I hadn't noticed how tightly Edward was holding onto me until we were alone.

"Edward, sweetie, unless you want me to be in a cast too, you'd better release your choke hold on my hand." I told him with a smile. Laughing when he snapped his hand back before taking my, gently this time, in his a placing a kiss on it.

"I'm so sorry Bella… I didn't even-"

"It's fine Edward. I'm fine, physically at least. I'm a little worried about what Renee is up to though. Speaking of which, I've gotta go. I'll call you when I get home okay?" I asked, stooping down to place a series of kisses from his temple, to his cheek, before landing on his lips. He used his good arm to pull me into him and deepen the kiss. A minute later, we pulled away breathless. "I love you Edward, I'll call you as soon as I can." I promised before placing one more kiss on his cheek and wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you too, Isabella. Call me soon." He whispered into my neck, placing a small kiss on the hollow of my jaw line before releasing me and giving me a small smack on my butt, "now scoot, I don't want you in anymore trouble with your mother." He told me, giving me my smile before blowing one last kiss my way. I smiled back at him before walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind me. I looked into the kitchen to see if Esme was there but I didn't see a trace of her.

I decided to leave her a quick note telling her I would be back as soon as I could and thanking her for allowing me to stay with them before I headed to my truck. I climbed into the cab and started the engine before fiddling with the radio to find a station to listen to. I gave up after a few minutes and turned the radio off before backing out of the driveway and heading off toward my house. When I pulled through the gate I saw a black Lincoln MXK and instantly knew why Renee was so insistent I come home. _'That lovely Newton boy'_ as Renee called him was here. I rolled my eyes before turning my car off and hopping out. I walked as slowly as I could to the front door and paused before opening it. I decided against calling Edward right now, he needed to rest and the knowledge that Mike Newton was at my house was not going to be helpful in that endeavor. I put my key in the bolt lock and turned it until it clicked, pausing once more before I pushed the door open and walked into the foyer.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled into the house, hoping she wouldn't hear me, no such luck.

"Bella, we're in the living room!" she yelled back, I sighed at began to make my way there. I paused in the entryway to the kitchen and looked into the family room. My mom was sitting on the couch and Mike was sitting on the loveseat, I shook my head and walked into the living room, sitting in the chair across from the loveseat. Renee didn't look happy about that but she couldn't really tell me to move, we didn't have other company.

"Hello Michael, how are you?" I asked him crossing my legs and giving him my perfectly practiced 'society smile'. I leaned back in the overstuffed chair and looked at him. He smiled back in a way that I assumed was supposed to be seductive but ended up looking sleazy before responding.

"I'm doing well Isabella, actually I had a reason for coming here today… I was wondering if I could escort you to your cotillion." He sounded so hopeful that I almost felt bad for telling him no, almost. Before I could answer the phone rang and Renee excused herself to get it, leaving Mike and I alone.

"Well Mike, you see, the thing is, I've already got and escort, Edward…my boyfriend…" How could he not know I was dating Edward? EVERYONE knew I was dating Edward. His face fell a small amount before a large grin spread across his features.

"Isn't Edmond in a cast?" he asked, now he sounded almost like he was gloating. I shook my head in disbelief.

"First off, it's Edward, E-D-W-A-R-D. Secondly, not that it's any of your business but as of now, yes he is in a cast but the cotillion isn't for another three months, he'll be out of it long before then, and thirdly, even if I _wasn't_ dating Edward, which I am, I wouldn't have you as my escort. Now, I would appreciate it if you would please leave." I told him, getting a little cross. He looked pissed but got off the couch anyway and stood there, looking at me. I sighed and realized that I should probably show him out. I stood up and motioned for him to walk ahead of me before trailing after him. Once we arrived at the door he stopped and leaned towards me. I leaned back as far as I could to avoid him before he whispered to me,

"One way or another, you WILL be mine." With that he stalked out of the house and towards the car. As soon as he left I realized I hadn't called Edward yet, I quickly dialed his familiar number and waited for him to answer. After it rang fifteen times it went to his voice mail.

'_Hi you've reached Edward's cell phone, I'm sorry I'm not here to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number I'll get back to you.'_ I smiled at the formal message.

"Hey Edward, sorry I didn't call sooner, Renee had a…surprise… waiting, I'll tell you about that later. I'm going to assume you're asleep so gimme a call back when you get this. Love you, bye." I sighed and walked back into the living room to see if there were any movies that interested me before I decided on Tristan and Isolde, it was long enough that Edward should be awake by the end of it but I also really enjoyed watching it. I spoke along with Isolde when she asked Tristan _"How many did you love before me?" _ and smiled when he answered _"None." _And again when she asked _"And after?"_ He once again answered _"None."_ I knew it was silly to think about but I wanted to ask Edward that and have him answer the same way.

I must have drifted off because when I woke up again the title screen of the movie was running. Someone had thrown a blanket over me so I assumed Charlie had come home. It was dark out, the clock on the DVD player stating it was just after nine. I grabbed my phone and saw I had no missed calls or texts so I wasn't worried about Edward. I stretched before deciding to just sleep on the couch for the night. I flicked the T.V. off and snuggled deeper into the plush couch before pulling the blanket up to my shoulders and moving so I was on my side. Soon, I was asleep. The next morning I woke to my phone vibrating, grabbing for it blindly I looked at the caller ID before I flipped the phone open.

"What could you possibly want at eight in the morning Alice?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed but I was actually thrilled to hear from my best friend.

"Bella we miss you! PLEASE come down here? Edward will be okay without you for a few days!" I sighed before answering her.

"Alice, Edward may be okay without me, he's got Esme after all, but I won't be okay without him. I'm sorry Al, really I am. We'll do a girls weekend after school starts okay?" I asked, trying to make it up the her, I really did feel bad but I also really didn't want to leave Edward. I heard her sigh before finally agreeing. We made plans to have a sleepover the first weekend after school started. A beep from my phone told me I had a call waiting so I told Alice I had to get going, we said our goodbyes and I flashed over.

"Hello?" I was hoping it was Edward and smiled when my wishes were granted.

"Hello, Love. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, these pain meds they've got me on are killer." He still sounded sleepy even though he'd gotten over twelve hours last night. I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see me.

"It's fine Edward, you need your rest. Is it okay if I come over now?" I asked him, I didn't want to tire him out by making him stay up and talk with me but I really wanted to see him.

"Why do you think I called you Bella. Please do come over, we can watch a movie or something. I'll see you in five minutes. Love you, bye." I didn't get a chance to object before he hung up. I laughed to myself before walking to grab my keys. Both Renee and Charlie were gone. My dad had left me a note telling me he was off to New York and that he was glad Edward was okay, promising to take both of us out to dinner upon his recovery. Renee was apparently at some spa. My truck roared to life before I backed it out of the garage and the out my driveway.

I arrived at Edwards house three minutes later, I saw Esme's car was gone and hoped she had left the front door unlocked. I climbed out of the cab of my truck and walked to the front door, pausing before I pushed the handle down and sighed in relief when it swung open. I could hear the T.V. in the living room on so I went straight there, Edward had his bad leg propped up on the ottoman and underneath his bad arm was a stack of pillows. A glass of water, some food, and the remote sat within easy reach. I smiled at the sight of him in his plaid pajama bottoms and white cotton Polo t-shirt before clearing my throat and walking toward him.

"Bella…" he sounded relieved. "Charlie told Esme that that Newton kid was at your house last night. He didn't try anything did he?" worry was etched into his perfect features. I smiled at him before sinking down into the couch and resting my face against his chest so I could hear the steady beating of his heart, it meant more to me now than it ever had before.

"I'm fine," I promised him "Mike is just a little hopeful, that's all. I let him know that on no uncertain terms, you were one, my boyfriend and I loved you, and two, that you were going to be my escort to cotillion. He wasn't too happy but he'll get over it." I told him, closing my eyes and snuggling deeper into his chest. He moved his arm so it was tighter around me and kissed my hair, letting his lips rest on the top of my head for a while.

"I'm glad you told him, if he gives you any more trouble, let me know and I'll sick Emmett on him." Edward whispered into my hair. I let put a huge yawn and felt Edwards chest shake with laughter. "Sleep now Bella, dream happy dreams."**(A.N. had to add that, it's a favorite line of mine.)**I nodded into his chest before sleep once again overtook me.

**A.N. Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long, we got back WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY later than expected and I've been playing catch up with school since I woke up on Friday. I'll do my very best to get another chapter up by the weekend but I've got a math exam as well and a few parties I would like to go to this weekend, I PROMISE to do my best though! **


	12. Recovery

**Hello everyone! I'm getting back on track for school again so I'll do my best to update once a week (probably Sundays, but maybe before…) I've been running around like a goon and FINALLY got to nap yesterday (a whole 30 minutes WHOOT WHOOT!) Anyway, Mike will be making more appearances and causing trouble, I'm trying to decide if I want Aro to come back (do an O.C. Marissa/Oliver thing kind of. I hated Oliver, he was a tool and needed to not be around. Marissa was stupid too but oh well.) Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**I own nothing.**

"_Sleep now Bella, dream happy dreams. I nodded into his chest before sleep once again overtook me._

**Edward POV**

I had slept enough in the past twenty-four hours that I was content to just watch Bella sleep now. She looked exhausted. It made me sad that I was the reason behind her sleep deprivation. Esme had told me she never left the hospital except when she would go home to change and that most days she would pack an overnight bag so she wouldn't have to leave. I knew that my nurse had given her a cot but I can't imagine sleeping in a hospital is easy if you're not drugged into sleep each night. Her breathing was even and relaxing as she slept with her head on my chest, her slender arms wrapped around my torso. I leaned down to plant a kiss on her hair before I settled deeper into the couch and began to twist the silky strands of it between my fingers. In her sleep, she smiled and cuddled deeper into my chest. I pulled her closer to me before moving us so we were both laying down, her body resting on top of mine. I then rearranged the blanket I had thrown over her so that she was completely covered. With one more kiss to her forehead I settled back into the plush couch and restarted my movie.

**End EPOV**

**Bella**

I woke up to Edward running his fingers through my hair, it was an amazing feeling, really, not only waking up to my favorite person but waking up to one of my favorite things as well. I smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest before moving my face so I could place a kiss on his t-shirt clad chest. I lifted my face to see him smiling down at me.

"How was your nap, Love?" he asked me, for some reason seeming really concerned. "Esme told me that you didn't sleep very much last week…" I smiled up at him before placing another chaste kiss on his lips.

"I slept wonderfully Edward. I didn't get too much sleep last week but I'm fine, don't you worry about me, just worry about getting yourself better." I couldn't help but smile at his concern, the only other person in my life who worried about my sleep was my dad. He would call me each night that he was away to tell me good night and that he loved me and when he was home he still came in my room on the nights I wasn't at the Cullen's to give me a kiss goodnight. I knew it was somewhat childish but I didn't care, I was a daddy's girl and loved being able to see him at least once a week.

"What would you like to do today? I got Esme to set me up in the room I showed you… She got a T.V. put in there and the kitchen isn't far away… we could watch movies, if you want to…" He trailed off, apprehensive for some reason. He still didn't understand that I didn't like gifts and going out. I was perfectly content to stay in with him, watching movies, listening to him play piano, listening to music, or even just talking.

"Edward, we can do whatever you'd like. I'm perfectly content wherever. As long as you don't strain yourself. Come on, lets get you into our room. We'll pick a movie to watch then I'll make you some lunch. And before you say anything about me making you lunch, yes. I'm sure. Now let's get you up." I rotated my body so his good arm was around my shoulders before slowly lifting us both up. Once he was on his good leg we slowly made our way to our secret room. I made sure he was settled on the couch before placing a kiss on his forehead and going into the kitchen to see what I could make him for lunch.

I rummaged through the fridge before deciding on chicken breasts. I threw some Italian dressing on them and put them back in the fridge before washing my hands and then turning back to the fridge to dig out veggies and fruit. I chopped the veggies and threw them into boiling water. I chopped the fruit and sprinkled fruit on them before placing them in a bowl and back in the fridge. I took the chicken out and put it in the warmed oven and then got plates and glasses out. I scooped a spoon full of both veggies and fruit onto the plates before filling the glasses with milk. Finally, the chicken was ready and I placed a piece on each plate. Balancing it all on a tray I walked back to the room where Edward was.

"Lunch is served." I told him as I sat his plate and glass in front of him before taking a seat next to him. I grabbed my fork and rested my head on his shoulder as we ate in a comfortable silence, the T.V. playing some random show. Edward quickly finished his first helping and tried to refuse when I got up to get him more, saying he was full, but his stomach said otherwise. I took his plate from him and piled on more chicken, veggies, and fruit before returning to his side and planting a kiss on his hair. By the time he had finished his third helping he began to doze off, I moved him carefully so his head was resting in my lap so I could run my fingers through his hair, ah that hair, it's amazing. His eyelids began to flutter shut before he fell into a completely relaxed sleep, our hands intertwined. I flicked off the T.V. so it would be quiet for him and replaced my lap with a pillow before kissing the back of his hand and removing my hand from his. I quietly picked up our dishes and snuck into the kitchen to start rinsing them off.

Three hours later I had cleaned the kitchen, Edward's bedroom and bathroom, living room, and was polishing the silver Esme had shown me earlier. I was getting antsy, not being able to talk to Edward, but he needed his rest.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice echo through the house and a smile instantly made its way across my face as I ran toward our secret room. "There you are, I was beginning to think you'd left." He said with my favorite smile.

"Silly, you should know I'm not going to leave you here alone." I told him with a smile, wishing I could be as effortlessly sexy as he was. He grinned up at me and motioned for me to lean down so he could kiss me. I all too happily complied. Kissing Edward was like nothing else in this world, well, making love with him was better but we were not allowed to do _that_ again until he was completely healed. I shifted myself so I was curled into his good side and he wrapped a strong arm around me before planting one more kiss on my forehead, a few minutes later I was asleep.

The few remaining weeks of summer flew by faster than I was hoping and my days were filled with hacks on Travis, a dinner with my dad, and countless hours spent with Edward. A week before school started up again Alice and the others returned from California, all looking relaxed and happy with the time they got to spend away from Phoenix.

Edward had moved from our secret room to the couch in the living room earlier in the week and we were discussing our impending school year when Alice bounded up to me and wrapped me in a hug, promising me that she'd tell me all about the trip later, and show me ALL the clothes she and Rose had gotten for me. Rose also gave me a hug and smile, as did Jasper. Emmett, however, wrapped me in a huge bear hug, making it hard for me to breath.

"BELLA! It's SO good to see you again! I hope you've been taking care of our little Eddie boy here!" He rambled on, still holding me in his vice like grip.

"EM! CAN'T BR-BREATH!" I managed to get out. Instantly he dropped me, causing me to stumble backwards before he caught me.

"Opps, sorry Bells…" He trailed off with an impish grin.

"Emmett, I swear to God, as soon as I get better, I'll smack you for that!" He looked sincerely angry at his older brother. I smiled at Emmett and shook my head before I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him, taking his hand in mine.

"Edward, it was an accident. I'm fine, you don't need to beat anyone up, I would prefer if you didn't actually. Come on, lay back down. I don't need you re-injuring yourself, you've got your doctors appointment tomorrow. How would it look if I brought you back tomorrow with another broken wrist?" I got a smile from him and a small nod before I helped him lay back against the pillows I had set up for him.

"Okay, I'm going to run upstairs to talk to Alice and Rose," I turned to Emmett and Jasper before raising my index finger to point to the two of them. "you two, watch him. I'll be back in fifteen minutes tops. If anything on him is broken or if he's in any pain I will hurt you both. Got it?" My face was completely serious and Emmett looked seriously afraid, Jasper was just smirking. I turned back to Edward to place a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room and up the grand staircase toward Alice's bedroom.

"Hey girls, how was the trip?" I asked as I rounded the corner and walked into Alice's bedroom. Alice and Rose were sitting on Alice's massive bed digging through various bags they had brought up earlier. I counted at least fifteen bags that had been set aside and hoped to God they weren't for me. I knew that they were as soon as Alice looked over at them and then back to me and decided it would be best not to protest her gifts. I sighed and gave her a smile before walking into her room and leafing through the bags. I let my mind wander as Alice told me all about their time in Cali and nodded at the appropriate parts. I checked my watch and saw that twenty minutes had passed and interrupted Alice.

"Hey Alice, I told Edward I'd be downstairs five minutes ago. I'll talk to you later tonight, we'll do a girls night or something okay?" I asked her as I made my way toward the door. She look sad but the mention of a girls night made her instantly happy again.

"Sounds perfect!" Alice gave me a smile and a slight nudge out the door before turning to Rose and beginning to plan our night. I sighed and shook my head before trudging down the stairs and into the living room when either Jasper or Emmett had set up an X-Box for them to play. I smiled as I watched Edwards character cut Emmett's in half.

"Hey guys, how's the gaming going Em?" I asked as I sat down next to Edward and took his hand in mine. Emmett just shot me a look before getting up and stomping out. Jasper laughed before following him out.

"And then there were two…" Edward trailed off as he ran his hand up and down my arm. I smiled and leaned into his side before nodding. He pulled me closer to his side and dropped kisses on my jaw line and neck. He moved so We were laying down, me on top of him. _I guess he's feeling better…_ I thought to myself as Edward continued his assault on my neck and lips. I smiled into his kisses and finally had to pull away to catch my breath.

"Easy there mister, I don't need you reinjuring yourself." I told him half-heartedly, wishing we could continue to kiss like this but knowing for his sake (and mine…) we'd better stop. _One more day, then he gets his casts off and a clean bill of health. One more day…_

He smiled me smile before planting one last kiss on my forehead before shifting us so we were laying on our sides, spooned against one another. I moved myself so I was closer to him, when I was sure we were as close as we were going to get I reached to turn the T.V. and DVD player on. Tristan and Isolde was still in the player and I started the movie over, never tiring of it. I heard Edward laugh slightly at me and my obsession with the movie, he tolerated it because I loved it.

Finally, the movie came to my favorite part. Isolde was looking up at Tristan while they were making love and asks "How many did you love before me?" I whispered along, and was startled when I heard Edward respond "None." I continued to speak along with the movie and asked "And after?" Smiling once again as Edward leaned closer to me, his breath hot on the back of my neck and whispered "None." Causing a shiver to run down my spine. I rolled so I was facing him and looked up into his eyes, he was looking down at me, a small smile on his face. I stretched up and placed kisses on his jaw line before he gave in and ducked his head down to allow me access to his lips. Our kissers weren't rushed; they were our way of showing each other how much the other meant. They were slow, loving, and gentle. Finally, I ran out of air and had to pull away. I smiled up at him and burrowed my head in his chest, planting kisses on his shirt before moving my hands around his neck and looking up at him once again.

"I can't wait until I get out of all this stuff…" Edward trailed off, I knew what he was thinking and I couldn't wait either. We had only been together that way a handful of times, and I usually was a prude, but being with Edward, forming that kind of connection with him, being that close to him, was something I'd never tire of.

"I can't wait either. I miss being with you. Having you that close to me." I told him with a blush. I didn't really like to say those kinds of things out loud, but sometimes I had to voice my thoughts. I felt Edward chuckle before he spoke again.

"Bella, Love, you shouldn't be ashamed. I feel the same way. You have no idea how hard these past few weeks have been. How much I want you, knowing I can't have you. I can't wait for my appointment tomorrow. Speaking of which, it's getting late, almost eleven… lets get to sleep, we've gotta be at the hospital at eight tomorrow morning." I nodded at him before planting one more kiss on his face and snuggling into his chest. Soon, I was asleep. Lulled by the steady beating of his heart and my lullaby he had begun to hum.

I woke up early the next morning. My cell phone told me that it was six fifteen. Edward has his appointment at eight which meant we had to be at the hospital by seven thirty. I wiggled myself out of his grasp and walked up the stairs to his bedroom so I could get ready. By the time I had showered and dressed it was six forty five and I decided that I should wake Edward up so we could get some breakfast before we had to go. Walking up to his sleeping form I knelt down so my face was level with his.

"Edward, come on big guy, time to wake up…" I whispered into his ear, hoping to rouse him without making too much noise. I leaned in closer and placed a kiss on his lips, smiling when I felt him move to wrap his one good arm around me, pulling me closer into him.

"Good morning, Love." I heard him whisper into my hair as he placed a kiss between my jaw line and ear, causing me to shiver.

"Good morning to you too. You've gotta get up now though, we've got about half an hour before we need to leave for your appointment." I told him, moving so I was standing. I helped get him up and we slowly made our way to the stairs. It was easier for him to get up and down them now that he could put a little weight on his bad leg. I helped him get undressed and got his shower stool before I walked back into his room so I could grab him a pair of light weight sweat pants and a sleeveless t-shirt. After ten minutes I heard the water in the bathroom turn off and I wandered in to help him get out and dried off. As I rounded the corner into the shower area of his bathroom I was met with the sight of a naked, wet, Edward Cullen. I suddenly was having trouble breathing and making thoughts. I quickly diverted me eyes when I saw him smirking at me and grabbed his towel before walking up to him and handing it to him.

"Uh… you-your clothes are on your bed…" I mumbled before turning around and walking out of the bathroom. I didn't know why I reacted like that, I'd seen him naked before, it wasn't anything new to me. I shook my head before continuing into his bedroom and plopping down on his couch. I heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see a towel-clad Edward slowly making his way toward the bed. I was instantly at his side, helping him get closer to the bed. He smiled my smile as I carefully lowered him down so he was sitting on the bed and moved to grab his clothes. I first helped him with his boxers, once those were in place we got his sweat pants and finally his shirt on him. Our decent down the stairs was slow. Edward wasn't exactly as graceful as he had been pre-cast and so a lot of the maneuvering was left to me. Great.

Finally, we made it to the bottom of the stairs. Our next endeavor: Out to his car. We carefully made our way into the garage, wary of any wires, cords, or oils slicks that might have been left over by Rose while she was working. We made it safely and I carefully deposited Edward into the passenger seat before walking to the driver's side and ducking in myself. The ride to the hospital was quiet except for Clair De Lune on repeat in the background. Edward laced his fingers with mine and brought my knuckles to his lips, kissing each one. I looked over at him and he gave me a quick smile and squeezed my hand before I looked back to the road. A few minutes later, we were at the hospital.

I parked as close as I could to the entrance of the hospital and walked over to Edwards door to help him out before handing him his crutches. We made our way inside and I signed Edward in. Five minutes later, the doctor called his name. I was allowed to go with him because of Carlisle's pull at the hospital. The doctor was rummaging through various x-rays before finally coming to Edwards.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, we're going to x-ray your arm and leg again to see if you're ready to go cast-less, I'm thinking you are but we want to be sure, so, if you'll follow me, I'll get those taken and then we can go from there. Bell," the doctor said, addressing me, "You can stay here or head to the cafeteria, it'll be about twenty minutes." Edward looked up and smiled at me before telling me to get some food. I nodded and followed the pair out until they veered right to go to the x-ray area and I kept straight to get some food.

After a tasteless apple and glass of milk I headed back to Edwards examination room to wait for him. Ten minutes later he and the doctor walked in, they both looked happy. Edward looked at me and nodded before a grin broke out across his face.

"Well Edward, it looks like you're going to be free of those casts from now on." The doctor said as he explained that he was going to use some sort of saw to get the casts off. Edward and I weren't really listening as we spoke with our eyes. We couldn't _wait_ to get home.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know it took forever and a half for me to update! I'm sorry! I've been busier than I was expecting and have barely had time to breath much less write. I'll do my very best to update again in the next 4 days or so. Thanks to everyone who reviews and adds me to their alert lists.**

**-Westcoastlover08**


	13. Aro

**A.N. Hey guys, sorry if last chapter was sucky, it was kind of a filler and I didn't really know what I wanted to do with it. I'm **_**hoping**_** this chapter will be better but I'm feeling kind of blah right now so I'm not sure how it'll go… anyhoo, onto the story.**

**Also, sorry its taken me soooo long to update. Life has been hectic right now what with mid-terms fast approaching, boy troubles, etc…. I've also been thinking about starting a new story. Sorry again. **

**As always, I own nothing.**

_Edward and I weren't really listening as we spoke with our eyes. We couldn't wait to get home._

I kept stealing quick glances at Edward as we drove quickly and quietly home. Once and a while I'd catch him staring back but all I would do is give him a coy smile and blush before I turned my head away. The drive back seemed to take forever but we finally pulled up to his house. I was barely out of the car by the time he was pulling me into the house and couldn't help but smile as he slammed the garage door shut before he pressed me against the wall and kissing me roughly.

"I missed you too…" I said, my voice trailing off as I laughed. I felt Edward smile into my kiss. I yelped in surprise as he scooped me into his arms bridal style before carrying me up the stairs and into his bedroom, his eyes never leaving mine. He carefully deposited me on the bed before climbing onto of me and continuing his kisses. His kisses ran down my neck, jaw line, face, and lips as I tried to get his shirt over his head. Finally he let up enough for me to yank the shirt off before he quickly undid the buttons of mine and slipped it off as well. I fumbled with his pants next, easy because they were sweats, mine however, were not as easy. Edward pulled on them and I shimmied as we worked to get the offending garment off. Once I was free of my pants Edward continued his assault on my body. His lips roamed lower down my neck to my chest, he skillfully reached back and unclasped my bra before planting kisses on my breasts and then once again continuing lower. I stopped him and moved my hand toward the elastic of his boxers before allowing him to continue, my underwear being the only thing between us now.

Edward stopped his kisses at my belly button, his hands still firm on my hips, before moving his kisses upward again. He moved his hands so they were hooked inside the elastic of my underwear before looking me in the eye for permission. I nodded silently at him and they were gone. I repositioned myself as he moved himself so he could have easier access to me. Pausing once again he looked me in the eye before leaning in close to me.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered, his lips brushing my ear and causing me to shiver just before he entered me. I gasped at the feeling, forgetting how good it was, before regaining my ability to think. He pulled out slightly again before moving back in, deeper this time. Slowly we rocked our hips in unison, building up speed as we went. I could feel myself getting close and hoped Edward wasn't far behind. I was trying to hang on for him but it was getting difficult.

"It's OK Bella, let go," he whispered to me. I nodded before allowing my growing orgasm to overtake me, he followed quickly, "God Bella!" He grunted as I felt him explode inside me. I attached my lips to his to keep from screaming. Finally, we both came down from the high the orgasms had given us. I collapsed onto his chest, and held him closer when he tried to pull out of me.

"No, just say there…" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed. He looked at me and nodded before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and pulling me closer to him.

"I love you Bella, with all my heart." He whispered and I nodded off.

I woke up a few hours later and smiled when I reached out and felt Edwards form next to mine. He was sleeping on his back, a small smile playing at his lips. I rolled over so I was on my side and watched him sleep. After five minutes of watching my beautiful boyfriend sleep I reached over to run my fingers through his hair. He leaned into my touch before lifting his hand to find mine, clasping tightly once he had, he brought it down to his lips and placed kisses on each of the knuckles.

"Good morning, love." He whispered to me, moving so he was facing me. For the first time that morning he opened his eyes and allowed me to see his beautiful green eyes. Every time I saw them it took my breath away. I looked up at him, unable to speak and smiled, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on his chin.

"Good morning." I whispered back, closing my eyes as he pulled me closer to him, almost burying me in his chest. I laid in his arms for a few minutes before the rumbling of my stomach made him pull away from me.

"Sounds like someone is hungry…" he trailed off, a smile on his face. "Come on then, let's get you some breakfast." He pulled me out of the bed and held out a pair of his boxers and a t-shirt for me to wear as he himself threw on a similar outfit. Once I had thrown the clothes on Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of his room and down the grand staircase before leading me into the kitchen. Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose were already there, eating various things for breakfast. Rose was eating fruit, Emmett had more food than I could even look at without getting full, Jasper just had coffee, and Alice, Alice had some sugary cereal that would no doubt have her bouncing off the walls. Edward greeted his siblings and friends with a nod before reaching into the fridge and getting out eggs for an omelet for me and him to share. I chopped the peppers and onions he had gotten out while he whipped the eggs and added salt and pepper to the mix. After he had put the eggs on he turned to me.

"What do you feel like doing today?" He asked as he placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. "We only have a few days before school starts again, I was thinking we could hang out here, watch a movie, run and see Travis… will that work for you?" He asked, moving his thumbs in small circles around my hip bones. I smiled up at him before turning around to tend to the omelet and motioning for him to grab a plate and forks for us.

I walked over to the table with him and sat on his lap, reveling in how close we could be now. I leaned back into his strong chest and sighed in contentment at the feeling of his heart beating steadily against my shoulder blade. We finished our omelet in a comfortable silence; just enjoying each other's company, after we were done Edward cleared our plates and then led me into our secret room so we could watch a movie. He decided on '_Friday Night Lights'_ and I settled into his chest as he pressed 'play'. The movie progressed but I wasn't paying too much attention, I was too busy watching my Edward. Occasionally he would glance down at me and smile before his eyes returned to the movie but my eyes never left his face. Before the movie had ended Edward's eye lids began to flutter close and his breathing evened out. Sleep overtook him and his face relaxed, I loved to watch him sleep, he always looked so peaceful, it made me happy to see him so at ease. I turned to movie off and quietly climbed off of his chest so I could get some lunch in me. I wandered into the kitchen where Alice and Rose sat eating a pizza. I smiled at them before joining their conversation, homecoming. Great.

"So Bella, what color were you thinking for a dress?" Alice asked me, a huge smile on her face. "Rose is going with Red, I'm doing a green, what about you?" she asked me again. I sighed before answering.

"Well, I was thinking blue, Edward always says it his favorite color on me so…." I trailed off, hoping that that had been enough for Alice; she'd have a dress and accessories picked out for me before we even got to the mall most likely. Her smile told me I'd made a good choice with the blue. She and Rose continued to babble excitedly as I let my mind wander. It was our last year of high school, hopefully Edward and I would be at USC **(A.N. University of Southern California)** next year, still together. There was so much to do this year, apply to more schools, cotillion **(A.N. yes, usually you have cotillion as a 17 year-old but I wanted to try to include college into this fic so for now, we're going to pretend that debutantes are 18 or 19…)**, dances, and various other events at the country club that Renee had signed me up for.

"So Bella, what do you think? Dinner at the Country Club or at Camel Back Resort for homecoming?" Alice asked, addressing me directly so I knew I'd have to actually answer.

"Um… how about the club, Camel Back is too far away. Plus, if we go to the club we won't have to worry about bringing cash or credit cards, we can charge it to our accounts…" I trailed off, hoping I'd made the right choice. The smile and nod Alice gave me told me I'd chosen correctly and I let out a sigh of relief. Alice and Rose went back to planning and I made a break for it, hoping Edward had woken up from his nap. I was rounding the corner when I smacked into something firm, causing myself to stumble backwards. Just as I was about to hit the hardwood floor, I was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. I looked up and into Edwards amused eyes.

"Bella,Bella,Bella, what am I going to do with you?" he asked with a chuckle. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out and ride. I've got a surprise I hope you like at the barn…." He trailed off, looking nervous. I smile at him and nodded, truly excited to get to see Travis, it had been a while since I'd seen my beautiful grey Arabian and I was starting to go through withdrawal.

"A surprise huh? Please tell me you didn't spend TOO much money?" I begged him, I hated it when he spent his money on things for me, it made me feel bad, I had more than enough of my own money to be spending, he didn't need to be giving me things I was perfectly able to buy for myself but it made him happy so I tolerated it. I was already in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, as was Edward, so all I needed to grab were my boots. Edward had gotten me a new pair earlier in the summer to match the pair he had gotten himself, I made fun of him at the time but found the gesture to be cute so I didn't say too much more about it. We walked hand in hand to his car and helped me in the passenger side before placing a kiss on my cheek and walking around to his side of the car. The ride to the barn was filled with mindless chatter about homecoming, Edward was happy I'd chosen the Country Club for dinner, and I was pleased to hear he had told Alice that he and I would be dining alone.

Edward slowed as we rounded the curve that led to my barn before coming to a complete stop.

"Okay Bella, you've gotta close your eyes, I won't let anything happen to you." Edward whispered in my ear as he helped me out of the car, causing a shiver to run down my spine. I nodded and he placed a hand gently over my eyes then led me into the barn. A few steps in we stopped and he turned me so my back was pressed to his chest.

"Okay, Bella, ready?" he asked me, sounding a little nervous. I nodded eagerly and he removed his hand from my eyes. I was facing two stalls that had once been empty. They were now occupied by two beautiful bay Arabians. The owner name on the name plate was 'Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan', written in elegant script. One of the horses, whose name plate read 'LA Perfect Situation' had a blaze that ran the entire length of his face, the other, 'LA Our Time Now' had a star. Both horses had two white socks and beautifully dished faces. I looked at Edward, unable to speak, as he smiled back at me.

"They both go western, I figured you could have Perfect Situation, and I'll take Our Time Now. The man I bought them from told me that Perfect Situation prefers girls to boys and…" I cut him off with a kiss, before speaking my self.

"You bought us horses?!" I asked him, completely flabbergasted. From the look of them, they were quite well bred and couldn't have been cheap. I turned to him and looked up expectantly; he just smiled down and nodded at me. I let a smile spread over my face as well, truly touched that he would go to such lengths to spend time with me.

"Well…what do you say to a ride?" He asked me, a grin on his face. I smiled back and took his hand before walking into the tack room. Next to Travis' bridle hung two new bridles. Both of them were simple training bridles and had snaffle bits attached. Edward motioned for me to grab them as he took the two huge western saddles that had also been placed in the room. After I had dropped the bridles off I walked back into the tack room to grab saddle pads, brushes, and polo wraps. **(A.N. Polo wraps protect the horses legs when you are working them.**) Edward had already gotten both horses into crossties and had brushed them off. I showed him the correct way to place the saddle pad and saddle on the horses back before helping him get the bridle on his horse. We started out in the arena and Edward was actually quite a good rider, he was relaxed and didn't pull on the horses mouth, he knew how to keep his seat quiet and heels down. We decided to walk the horses down the long tractor lane that led to the back of the property so we could enjoy the weather.

"I love this Edward, really, thank you so much." I told him sincerely , no one aside from my dad had ever done anything this nice for me. I smiled over at me before pulling his horse to a stop and then waiting for me to turn around so I was next to him again. He leaned over and planted a kiss on my forehead before smiling.

"You're welcome Bella. I'm happy you like it as much as I was hoping you would. Come on, let's get back." He told me, gently nudging his mount forward.

Because of the light workout they got, the horses were barely sweating when we got back so we just brushed them out quickly before turning them out into the pasture next to Travis, Simply the Best, and Delilah. I let Edward and myself into the pasture where my three horses grazed and wrapped my arms around Travis' neck before pulling back and planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hello my beautiful boy, how are you" I asked him as I scratched his neck, under his mane, his favorite spot. He stretched his neck out and sighed before bopping me with his nose and going back to his grazing. We walked up to Delilah next, she was being fascinated by a butterfly that was flitting from one patch of clover to the next. "Hi baby," I cooed at her. She spun, bewildered by our sudden approach, before realizing it was me and walking up. "What are you doing silly girl?" I questioned her as her dam **(A.N. mom)** walked up to greet us as well. After saying goodbye to all five horses we left the barn and Edward began to drive us toward the city.

I looked out my window and let the scenery fly by in a blur of red earth and blue sky. I looked down and smiled when I felt Edward take my hand in his and give it a gentle squeeze. The ride to town was quiet, no words were needed. Finally, we pulled up in front of a small restaurant and Edward parked before walking around to my side of the car to help me out.

"Come on, Love. I'll bet you're hungry." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I wrapped mine around his waist as we made our way in for lunch. The restaurant was small and intimate, perfect for us. The hostess seemed to have trouble keeping her eyes off Edward as she led us to our seats and continued to stumble over her words as she asked what he wanted to drink. Edward laughed as I butted in and asked for two lemonades. We were talking over our drinks when the waiter walked up,

"Bella?" A vaguely familiar voice asked, surprised, I turned and looked up into familiar blue eyes,

"Aro? You work here?" I asked, equally surprised. I smiled up at him as he asked me about why he hadn't seen me at therapy and he smiled at me when I told him I no longer attend. We were broken out of our conversation when Edward's voice broke through,

"So Aro, are you going to take our order or just chat up my girlfriend all afternoon?" he asked, I'd never heard him sound so rude. Aro blushed and apologized before asking what we wanted and writing down our orders.

"Edward, what was that all about?" I asked him, hoping I sounded stern as I scowled at him.

"What do you mean Bella, he was practically undressing you with his eyes, I don't want to see that." Edward scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back in his chair. He looked really upset and that dissipated some of the anger I was feeling.

"Edward," I said softly, trying to get him to look at me, "Hey, look at me. Edward, I love you, you know that. I have no feelings for Aro other than platonic ones. He understands what I went through in therapy…" I trailed off, he didn't look convinced, rather, he looked hopeless.

"Bella, he is interested in you, he knows what you've been through, why would you want to be with me, who is ignorant to what happened, when you could be with him?" He asked, sounding truly pained.

"Edward," I gasped, reaching across the table to take his hand in mine, "Edward, why _would_ I want him when I've got you? I love you, you are all that I want." I told him, my eyes locked on his, hoping I'd somehow be able to convey my feelings for him in an appropriate manner because we were in public. He looked down, and cleared his throat right as Aro came back in carrying our dishes.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" He asked, addressing me. I shook my head 'no' and he slowly walked away, his eyes lingered on Edward and my still intertwined hands. I looked back to Edward once Aro was gone and then got up, walked around to booth, and slid in beside him. I rotated my body so it was facing him before grabbing his face in my hands and pulling him toward me. I placed gentle kisses on his jaw line before moving to his lips, hoping I could _show_ him how much he meant to me. At first he didn't respond but soon his lips began to move with mine. All too soon we had to pull away, breathing heavily.

"Now do you believe me you silly boy?" I asked him, resting me forehead against his, looking into his eyes. He smiled before nodding and planting a small kiss on my temple.

"You need to eat missy, we've got to get going if we want to catch a movie." He told me with a smile. I nodded before I began to eat my mushroom ravioli. We finished quickly and Aro returned to collect the bill. I don't think Edward even looked at the amount, he just threw some money into the folder and told Aro we wouldn't be needing change. We walked out hand in hand and were soon on our way to the movies. I reached into the pocked of the light sweater I had grabbed before we went to the restaurant and was confused when I felt a slip of paper in the pocket. Taking it out I read the note, written in shaky handwriting.

_Bella, call me._

_(524)-457-0934_

_Aro._

I looked at Edward who was paying attention to the road and then back to the slip of paper before I folded it up and rolled down the window, flicking the paper out.

**AN: I'm SOOOO Sorry again, I feel like my writing has been going to the shitter. Life's been kind of crazy with random stuff (I was told I get to spend my SB babysitting my sister because my parents are going out of the country. Yay life. (rolls eye) anyway, I hope I can get my writing back up to par. **

**-Westcoastlover08**


	14. Sorry

**Hey everyone. I'm going to be putting 'Time After Time' on hold for a little. I've had a shitty week… I found out that one of the girls I used to show with died and then had mid-terms on top of that… In addition to all that craziness, I've managed to injure myself quite badly being my clutzy self. I'm home on SB now but am stuck babysitting my sister because my parents went out of the country for a week. So, life has been a little crazy… I've got half a chapter written for my fic but just haven't had the desire to write more. I'm really sorry and hope you'll stick this out with me.**

**Thanks**

**Westcoastlover08**


End file.
